Hermione and George Wait! What?
by The infamous hogwarts jaguar00
Summary: "I know I haven't known you that long but, will you be my wife?" It all started with an 'innocent game' of truth or dare. Hermione and George forever, or will death get in the way?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Truth or Dare

"Hermione, when are you going to get over Ron?" Ginny exclaimed, forcing me to leave the warm and comforting darkness of my duvet. I blinked at the sudden light that was emitted at the open door.

"I am over him. I just hate seeing him snog her every five minutes!" I said back to her, throwing my pillow at her.

"Ouch!" She yelped before throwing it back. "Okay, okay, calm down. I was only asking because you've been hiding out up here for the past three days doing nothing but read, only coming out for meals. Why is this, hmmm?" Ginny wondered aloud.

"Look, I appreciate you caring for me, but I'm happiest sitting up here, away from 'Won won' and Lav lav'," Ginny snickered, Also you and Harry looking extremely uncomfortable around everyone because everyone admits your amazing together," Ginny stiffened. "Also sitting up here is safe, away from Fred and George nearly killing everyone with their dangerous tricks an-"

"The prefect lives on!" Ginny giggled before being attacked by my pillow again.

"Shuddup!" I yelled as she grabbed her pillow and started attacking me with it.

"PROTEGO!" I squeaked as Ginny was thrown off my bed and on to the floor with a bewildered look on her face, then she saw my shield charm.

"It's on Granger," she said with a devious grin.

1 hour later.

"Okay, I am not officially bored, as mum has now banned all of our products from the house." Fred muttered darkly, whilst George muttered what appeared to be a string of curses to use on his mother.

"We could play Truth or Dare." I said, looking up from my book (Simple Magic to Fool Muggles if you're interested).

Everyone except Harry and Ron looked at me in bewilderment. They'd already played the game at Hogwarts with her when they were extremely bored.

"What in the name of Merlin s saggy l-"

"Language George!" I giggled.  
>"Sorry, but what is this Truth or Snare game," he grinned sheepishly.<p>

"Truth or dare. Basically I will start by asking one of you truth or dare. You would then pick one and I would ask you a question for truth, or give you a dare to do. After you've done it, you would then pick the next person and so on. On the truth questions though you must tell the truth and none of these secrets can leave this room without permission from the secret teller." I said smiling.

"Let's get started then!" Lavender exclaimed.

Ron looked her with dreamy eyes whilst Fred, George and Angelina made kissy faces in the corner. Ron blushed and glared at them before turning back to stare at Lavender again.

"Wait, shouldn't we get veritaserum so we can't lie, it'll make the game a lot more interesting." Ginny said, her eyes shining.

Harry made eight goblets appear whilst Fred and George took the veritaserum from their pockets.

"May I ask why you two have that in your pockets?" Angelina questioned.

"We're working on a new product, can't give away any more detail," Fred said, winking at George.

"Okay then, let's get started!" I exclaimed, drinking the veritaserum. Everyone else gulped theirs down as well.

"Okay, Harry, Truth or Dare?" I asked.

"Truth, I'm scared to go for dare," he said, grinning.

"Have you ever kissed Ron?" I asked, Ron choked on Lavender and Harry laughed.

"No, I have not I hopefully I never will."

"Ginny, truth or dare? Harry asked.

"Dare!" She exclaimed.

"I dare you to tell Mrs Weasley you re pregnant with my child." He said, with a mischievous grin.

Ginny went pale and everyone in the room stared, they knew this would probably end disastrously.

"Okay, I will." She said, storming out of her room to the kitchen.

We all listened with bated breath, for shouts. We heard nothing and Ginny came upstairs beaming.

"I had to tell her i was kidding, because when I told her, she yelped in delight and requested that he be called Arthur James or she be called Lily Molly!" Ginny laughed at our surprised faces as that wasn't what I thought would happen.

"George, truth or dare?" Ginny asked.

"Dare of course!"

"I dare you to... SNOG Hermione for a minute!" I squeaked and tried to hide, but there was no chance George was missing out on a dare. He pulled me onto his lap and kissed me. It was awkward at first, but I was soon enjoying myself, when he touched me, it felt like fire and I just loved it. He was gentle, not horrible and pushy and I realised that he was my first proper kiss. I'd kissed Krum a few times, but never actually snogged him like I was with George.

"HEY! WE ARE PLAYING A GAME HERE!" Fred bellowed to get our attention. I blushed scarlet and apologised, but George just laughed and put his arm around me.

"Ronald, truth or dare?"

"Truth," he said, with a nervous glance around the room.

"Ahh, is it true that you have a tattoo of you and 'Lav lav's name on you ankle?" Lavender blushed and giggled, whereas Ron turned red and muttered an answer.

"I'm sorry little Ronniekins we didn't hear you," George said. "Yes, I do, Ginny have you ever had sex dreams about Snape?" Ron asked trying to divert the attention to someone else.

"Yes, I have actually. Don't look at me like that; I know Hermione and Lavender have as well. It's just that monotone voice and those long fin-."

"Okay that's enough Ginny, we don't want to see deeper into your mind." Fred said with a laugh. I was glad George was near me so I could bury my head into his shoulder at the utter embarrassment! I am never telling Ginny anything ever again! Lavender was too busy snogging Ron to notice.

"OI! We are here you know!" Harry hit Ron across the back of his head; he surfaced, blushing slighted whilst Lavender cuddled into his arms, giggling for little bit longer than necessary.

"Harry, truth or dare?" Ginny asked, bringing our attention back to the game.

"Truth please." He said with a sickly sweet grin in Ginny s direction.

"Harry, when you have children, what would you name them and how many do you want,"

"Personal much," George said with a huge wink at Fred.

"Shuddit," Ginny glared at them before turning back to Harry.

"Well, I'd like a boy named James Severus, then another named Albus Sirius and a girl named Lily, her middle name would be my wife s mothers first name. Angelina, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"How long have you fancied Fred?"

Angelina blushed and said, "Since my fourth year, Fred, truth or dare?"

Definitely dare! We Weasley boys aren't cowards!"

"I dare you to run around the entire Burrow wearing only this," Angelina made two dishrags appear.

"Deal!" Fred made a screen appear and he stripped off and put on the dishrags before running around the house. It was 2 or 3 minutes before he returned, with a bright red face. Apparently it was very cold outside.

"Hermione, truth or dare?"

"Dare," I said wearily.

"I dare you to call Mrs Weasley Mum!" Fred said, in a joyful air. I swallowed, unsure if this was a bad thing, but no one seemed to care.

"Fine," I retorted and stormed out into the kitchen and found Mrs Weasley waving her wand about, monitoring the chopping of carrots and the peelings of sprouts.

"Hello mum, I was ju-"

"Did you just call me mum?" Mrs Weasley asked her face full of concern.

"Well, no, I guess, I didn't me-"

"It s okay, feel free, you re virtually family anyway." She smiled at me and gave me a box of Bertie Botts every flavour beans to share with the others.

I ran up the stairs, feeling triumphant! I had completed the dare and not got into trouble! As I walked towards Ginny s room, I saw George standing outside it.

"You don't wanna go in there, it s like snog city. Fred dared Harry to snog Ginny just after you'd left, and Ron had already been sucking her face off. I came out to warn you as I reckon Fred and Angelina are at now as well."

"Thanks, do you wanna go for a walk, you know, down by the lake?" I asked looking at him through my eyelashes.

"Yeah, that would be great, I was just gonna suggest that to you! Fred and I need to go back to the shop at 8 but that s hours away!" He offered his arm, and I linked mine into his and as we headed for the lake, I swear I saw Fred looking at us from Ginny s window.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer (I forgot in chapter 1): Yes, I soooo own Harry Potter (Do take note on the sarcastic tone.)**

**Now, for those oof you with eagle eyes, I have already written this ff. I wrote it about 4 months back and uploaded it, but it went horribly wrong, so I deleted it and reuploaded! So whatcha think guys!**

* * *

><p>George and I, I and George<p>

As we walked further away from the burrow, he put his arm over my shoulders and I liked how it felt, so natural, yet comforting.

"You know, you re not that bad a kisser," George said, I blushed profusely and looked at his face, I had never noticed before, but Georges eyes were the lightest blue, like the sky on cloudless day. I fitted him perfectly, I was the right height for him to lean his chin on my head and his hand fitted comfortably into mine. Not to small, or to big and his arm, I could feel through my thin shirt material, was long and thin yet very muscular. I itched to touch it but I didn't want to seem too forward. I hadn't noticed, but we were at the lake and George was stripping.

"Whh- what do you th- think your do-doing" I stuttered, trying not to look at him.

"C'mon Hermione, it's just fun! Here, I ll jump in and then you strip behind the bush and jump in before I even notice, savvy!" George said, quoting the famous Captain Jack Sparrow from my favourite film, but how did he know that. Now wasn't the time though as he had just cannon-balled in and I ducked behind the rose bush before stripping down, leaving my underwear on, like George and slipping in at the other side of the lake to surprise him. Luckily I had been wearing shorts under my jeans and a vest as the burrow is usually freezing at this time of year, but whenever I am with George, a sudden heat spreads over me. I swam over to him silently and put hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I whispered in his ear.

"OMG Fred! What are you doing here?" He said before turning round and smiling at me.

I was going to say something but looking into those eyes, I just couldn't. He literally took my breath away, he was so perfect and I wanted more than anything to be his, but I knew that the clever bookworm always got what was left; she wasn't allowed a guy she liked. I shook my head and came back to earth. I splashed him before diving under the water.

"OI!" I heard, he diving under too and pulled me back to the surface. I was laughing at the look on his face, he was so cute. I couldn't help myself. I just leaned over and kissed him. He froze, obviously shocked at what I had just done, I tried to pull away, but he grabbed me and pulled me closer to him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and fondled with his hair. He deepened the kiss and I started going under the water. He left my lips and I gasped for air, I looked at him shyly and he grinned before pressing his mouth to mine. He started to remove my vest while I loosened the tie on his shorts.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING?" I jumped and hid behind George, he moved in front of me and I looked up to see who interrupted our moment.

"MUM!" George tried to shield me but I had already got out the lake and was hiding behind the bush. I dried myself with my wand and used a spell to put my clothes back on. George apparated out of the lake into the clump of bushes and changed into his clothes muttering curses under his breath. I came towards Mrs Weasley, who was fuming, I expected to be hit or shouted at, but she cupped my face and asked,

"Are you alright dear, he didn't take advantage of you?" I was shocked, I really really liked George and there was no way he could take advantage of me.

"Whatt, noo wa-y! I, I was-s ta- taking advantage of him! I really like him Mrs Weasley," I said, looking her in the eyes.

"Well, I better have a word with him anyway. You go inside and get to bed." She said, her face softening. I walked towards the burrow and heard her muttering, "unprotected, could of been disastrous, in our lake, disgusting, utterly disappointed."  
>I smiled to myself and walked indoors. I went upstairs to Ginny s room, which was my current bedroom as I had now permanently left my parents house as they were trying to set me up with boring jobs and awful husbands.<p>

"So, what happened down by the lake?" Ginny questioned as I entered the door. "I haven't heard mum that angry since Fred tried to jump off the roof and land on his feet, luckily dad used the cushioning charm, but I heard his yells from here and they had put a silencing charm on the door!" I laughed silently imagining that happening.

"Soooooo, what happened?"

"Nothing, we were swimming in the lake and I kissed him and then it got, err, it got... steamier," Ginny s eyes glittered.

"You didn't, did you?"

"NO! I'm 18! No, your mother stopped us and then she thought he had been taking advantage of me, of course I told her he wasn't but I don't think she believed me... anyway, she stalked off and I heard her muttering about us being 'unprotected' I can't believe she even considered we would do that in the lake with her within a mile of us!" Ginny just laughed and I glared at her, I didn't realise it but I actually wished Mrs Weasley hadn't interrupted us. I snuggled down under the covers after magicking my pyjamas on. I feel asleep instantly, dreaming of George.

"Mornin' Ms Granger," I grinned at George I had just come out the bathroom and he was waiting outside. I felt a bit awkward as I was only wearing a towel after my shower, but he didn't seem to care.

"Good Morning to you good sir," he laughed, How come you re using the our bathroom, not your own?"

"Fred is having a breakdown because he thinks Angelina wants to get serious and he doesn't know what to do, so he's locked himself in the toilet and isn't leaving, I believe he is drowning his sorrows." I chuckled.

"Well, as long as you don't make a mess it's yours!"

"Thank you Miss," he bowed as I left the bathroom to Ginny's room. I didn't look back, but I felt his gaze on my back until I rounded the corner, I let out a breath I never realised I was holding.

"Well Hermione, I believe he likes you so don t blow it!" I muttered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, reviews are muchly appreciated!<strong>

**TIHJ00**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Moving Out**

**Yeah, is anyone reading this?**

* * *

><p>I had on my new robes from Madame Malkins (black with a purple trim if you re interested and red on the inside) as I swept down the stairs to get a place at the breakfast table. I knew something was wrong, there was a tense atmosphere and Mrs Weasley s lips were pursed as she looked at me. I sat next to Ginny and she didn't look at me but had a fierce glare in her eyes. I gave George a knowing look and he mouthed 'later'. I scowled and ate my toast before excusing myself and going into Ginny s room. I was waiting about 5 minutes before George came in.<p>

"So, why was everyone behaving oddly just then?" I said, narrowing my eyes as he started to blush.

"They were like that because, I told them I wanted you to move in with me and mum went mental! Saying you were too young and this was too mature for you, what was I thinking, blah blah blah," I stared at him, unable to take in what he had just said. The famous George Weasley wanted me, Hermione Granger, to live with him. I was so happy at the thought of waking up next to him, cooking breakfast every morning, snuggling into him every night, that I didn't realise he was speaking me.

" ... Is that ok?"

"Hmm, I wasn't paying attention," I giggled.

"I said, do you want to live with me. Fred has the above floor and I the ground floor. We only share a kitchen and I can sleep on a separate bed until your happy to sleep together and we-" I cut him off my kissing him.

"I would love to." I waved my wand and packed all my stuff, I then moved away from him and made my bed the muggle way, as a distraction, to stop me running my hands through his hair.

"By the way, Ginny wasn't speaking to you because she was so happy that she would get her room back and she would have burst out laughing." I laughed and George smiled.  
>"I'm ready." I said when I picked up my Hogwarts truck.<p>

"Why'd you use that?" He asked curiously.

"Well, everything fits in it and it has a lot of memories." I said wistfully. I wasn't a crying kind of person, but this was like a new chapter in my life. Ginny came into the room with a worried look on her face.

"George you better leave and take Hermione s thing with you, mums furious, she's used your extendable ears to listen to the conversation so I hope you've not said too much."

"That's hardly fair, banning our products from us but using them herself!" He huffed but grabbed my truck and froze when he heard Mrs Weasley coming up the stairs.

"I'll be back soon love," he said kissing my forehead and disapparating.

"WHAT DO YOU THING YOUR DOING HERMIONE!" Mrs Weasley shouted as she came through the door. I froze and turned to Ginny mouthing 'Help'.  
>"Ginny out!" She barked at Ginny.<p>

"But mu-, Hermio-," She started, but Mrs Weasley through her out and locked the door, complete with impuetable and silencing charm. She pointed to the bed and I sat down nervously fiddling with my hair. She sat on Ginny s bed across from mine, and looked at me for a minute, while I blushed, before sighing. I looked at her curiously.

"Hermione, are you sure this is what you want?" She asked her eyes full of concern.

"Yes. I didn't realise before, but I really, really like him Mrs Weasley and I hate being away from him," Mrs Weasley opened her mouth to say something, but I continued. "I know you probably won't understand, but, well, I think, deep down" I took a deep breath. I think, I think I love him."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Weasleys Wizard Wheezes**

**Note: I do realise they are moving, as some would say, rather fast. But! But, they haven known each other since Hermione was 11, and now she is (I think) 19 years old, that's a long time, they just never really noticed before, savvy!**

* * *

><p>Mrs Weasley was stunned. I knew his because she opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish and an unnerving silence. I glanced at her and she looked at me in shock and pity.<p>

"Hermione are you sure? I don't want you rushing into anything and Arthur and I aren't ready to be grandparents!" I blushed deeply.

"Mrs Weasley just because I want to live with him, doesn't mean we are going to, you know, we aren't planni-" Mrs Weasley cut me off.

"Hermione, I was once a hormonal teenager as well, I know how you feel, but you won't be able to resist the Weasley charm." I blushed a deeper red, but Mrs Weasley just laughed at my face.

"Listen, it's ok, if I know my George, he'll run 10 miles before he sleeps with a girl. Especially one as clever as you. You should be fine," Mrs Weasley smiled and I tried to look away.

"Mrs Weasley, you know how I feel about George, but I doubt he feels the same. I reckon that he is just being nice, because, well we're the only singles at the Burrow. I mean, I really really want him to like me, but, no one ever likes the bookworm." I said, with a small smile. Mrs Weasley just laughed again and said.

"I came upstairs to warn you about my Georgie, being 'oh-so-wonderful', he might try to you get you into bed, because once Fred has dared him something, he won't back down. However I see you don't want that, and I believe George finds you more important than Fred sometimes, am I right?" I nodded my head, but my head was spinning. I couldn't believe what she had just told me "good. Well, have fun I guess." She took the charms off the door to find Fred, George and Ginny outside trying to listen. When she opened the door, they rushed away except for Ginny, who demanded to know what was going on in HER room. Mrs Weasley shook her head and chuckled as she walked down the stairs.  
>"What the bloody hell was that!" Ginny asked, coming into her room, with a devious smile.<p>

"Ermm, we-, well I think. Your mother gave me the talk." Ginny s eyes danced with glee.

"What!" I shouted.

"Oh, it's nothing, I don't reckon she did though, when she had it with me, I couldn't look at her for a month and Harry and I stayed well away from each other for a week!"  
>"Oh, well, it wasn't that bad, but I can't believe she thinks I would even consider sleeping with George, we only got together last night!"<p>

"Yeah well, despite what she says, she really really wants grandchildren. I know because she was lecturing Fleur about it, and I think she wants you and Ron to leave so Harry and I would end up sharing a room!" She said airily, but I saw her blush at the bit about Harry.

"OI HERMIONE YOU READY?" I heard George yelling at me from downstairs. Ginny smiled at me as I ran down the stairs to George. I was on the last step when he came out of the living room and grabbed me in a tight hug, muttering in my ear.

"Thank God you survived, when gave Angelina the talk, she didn't come over for weeks and even now she has trouble looking mum in the eyes and it's been 2 years!" I giggled and held him closer, it felt like we had been separated for years not, 15 minutes! I don't know why, but whenever I look at him I get a tingly feeling all over me and I just want to shout how happy I am. I don't understand why it's taken me so long to realise this, but I can honestly say that I love him! After one day! I guess all those times when we snuck off together at Grimmauld Place, and Fred and George (with the help of Lee) and I planning those tricks on Umbridge. I guess I never noticed before. It was the way his hair fell over his eyes, it made me wonder if he could ever see through my disguise, a bookworm, hiding away, afraid to love. I was under his spell. Everything had fallen when I looked into those crystal eyes, everyone knows who he is, but they don't know who I am.

"You ready," he murmured in my ear, kissing my neck softly, forgetting that Fred, Harry and Ginny were goggling at the door.

"Hem hem," Ginny coughed, doing her uncanny Umbridge impression. I springed away from George, but he kept his arm around my waist.  
>"Hem, hem. You two are in violation of my decree. I can't say which number as I have made far too many. I am guessing it is number, hmm... 12387645. Yes that sounds fitting. My office at 5 o'clock for a suitable punishment." Ginny smiled sweetly before bursting out laughing.<p>

Fred and George joined in. I stood at the doorframe, trying not to laugh as Fred and George both started to tickle her. I glanced at Harry, who hadn't taken his eyes off her. I noticed now that his eyes were hard and were glaring at the twins.

"They're only joking, I know that they'd never hurt her." I said, shuffling over to Harry.  
>"Yeah, I know they're her brothers. It just annoys me. I want to be the only one that is allowed to touch her. Friendly or otherwise." I stared at him.<p>

I hadn't seen him this fired up since Siri-. I guess he was worried for her though, as during the war death eaters had taken her and locked her up. Ginny told no one what happened, but I know they didn't badly hurt her because she would of told me or at least written about it in her diary and she hadn't so I knew was fine, but I think Harry had other horrible thoughts in his mind.

"She's fine Harry, and I know she likes you. The war is over now and Fred, George, Angelina and I are moving into WWW and Charlie, Bill and Percy are already married and I know that Ron wants Lavlav to be his 'lawfully wedded wife' so just ask her already!" Harry looked at me, shocked. He obviously didn't know what I knew.

"Ron and La- LAVENDER!" He spluttered obviously Ginny hadn't been reading Ron's diary out loud to him every night.

"Yup. He loves the way her eyes sparkle when he says her name, the way her hair is so shiny and fluffy an-" I couldn't continue as Harry and I were both laughing so hard, as the only thing Ron ever described in full detail was his food and even then he was a bit, well, you wouldn't be able to read a description on 'Pumpkin Pasties' with drool all over it! (It was a Charms assignment, don't ask).

After the laughing had subsided, I gave Harry and Ginny a hug and grabbed Georges arm before we apparated in front of WWW.

"Why di-?" He cut me off by saying, "Wards, so Death Eaters can't get in. You can apparate out but not in. We used to have The Burrow in that protection, but dad got rid of it because he didn't like having to walk a mile to his front door every night." George said with a smile.

I laughed out loud and wrapped my arm around his waist; he put his arm over my shoulder and kissed my forehead. We walked inside the colourful shop; things were spinning, jumping, flying and talking everywhere. It is like a weird dream.

"How'd you guys sleep with this racquet?" I asked, in exclamation as we climbed the stairs to his apartment.

"Silencing charms obviously," he said with an air of smugness about him. I blushed and hit my hand to my forehead.

"Course," I replied as he closed the door and the flat was silent except for the dripping of a tap.

I looked around, there wasn't much, but it was cosy. To my right there was door, leading to Fred s part of the flat. In front of me a door to the kitchen and living room and then, to the left of me, just down the corridor another door presumably to the bedroom.

"The door to the left is the bedroom with and ensuite, only one toilet I'm afraid, you can go and unpack. I'll be sleeping in the living room and there are 4 drawers for you and half the wardrobe." He grinned sheepishly, I ran and hugged him before moving into his room, and it was the same size as Ron s but the bathroom was large as it had a bath and a shower in it (obviously a sink and toilet and cabinet above the sink and such). I opened my truck and put my clothes into the drawers and hung up my dressing gown, favourite dress and some jumpers in the wardrobe. I also put my shoes in there, as he didn't appear to have a shoe rack. I put my toiletries in the bathroom and folded my pyjamas on the bottom of the bed. I then placed all my books onto the bookshelf he'd put up specially, I knew this because there was still a fresh paint and wood smell, even though he probably used magic to build it. Once I'd finished I looked around. It was extremely tidy, which surprised me as George had obviously pulled out all the stops to make me feel welcome. I decided to change into my new jeans and I took of my new robes as it was warmer than I expected. I also changed into my new red t-shirt, because that's George s favourite colour. I heard him calling me for lunch; I walked towards the kitchen door looking at the picture that hung in the hallway. The opening of WWW, their first day at Hogwarts, with Percy yelling in the background. Christmas at the Burrow with Fred, George and Charlie laughing at Ron s bewildered expression as his present disappears from his reach. I smiled, and then I saw the last one. It was the DA one and we all looked so serious that I started laughing, remembering how good it felt to be defying Umbridge and the Ministry; I know it's bad of me, but Hermione Granger liked breaking rules.

"You Coming?" George yelled from the kitchen, bringing me back to my senses. I opened the kitchen door, allowing my eyes to adjust. He had laid a table with, what appeared to be, Mrs Weasley s finest China and had 3 candles burning on the table.

I looked over to him and laughed out loud. He was wearing a red apron saying 'Weasley is the King!' in gold embroidery. He took it off and magicked it to the peg on the back of the door, revelling new jeans and a sweater with my name on it. I sat down and he sat opposite me, and the food appeared on our plates. I didn't even notice what I was eating as I was too busy looking at his eyes. I noticed that there were flecks of green in them and he was also really easy to talk to. We talked about everything from Hogwarts to Quidditch from my NEWTS and WWW. After we'd finished I put the dishes in the sink and then set them up to wash by themselves when George called me into the living room.

"Hermione! Come quickly, Percy s just flooed! We need to go to the Burrow!" I jumped at the panic in his voice and left the dishes as I ran through.

"Wha- why, why doe- does he want us to go to th-" I stuttered. I was panicking.

"You go. I'll be right behind you." I said, shoving him in the fire place.

"THE BURROW!" He yelled clearly, I watched as he spun from view, before I jumped in the fireplace, grabbing some floo powder before the living room disappeared from view. I landed at the burrow and I was met with 12 pairs of worried eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**The Marriage Law and a Kidnapper**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, because if did, Bellatrix and Snape would LIVE! And Fred and Colin and Tonks and Lupin of course!**

**BTW is anyone reading?**

* * *

><p>I looked up, shaking the soot from me and realised that everyone was holding each other, looking sick.<br>"What s happened," I asked clutching George, who wiped the soot off my back; he looked just as confused as I felt. "Hold on, where's Gin-," Harry cut me off looking so fierce, that I was scared.

"Rodolphus." He said through gritted teeth.

"But. But I thought he wa-, I thought h-. He died at Hogwarts didn't he?" I said shakily looking around the room.

"No. I thought he had as well, but after the battle, his body was never found. Harry and Ginny were down by the Quidditch pitch; he appeared from the trees and stunned Harry. I heard Ginny s screams from here and ran down, but they had dispparated by the time I got there." Mr Weasley said, he wasn't crying but I could tell he was about.

He was holding Mrs Weasley as she was sobbing in his shoulder.

"My girl, my baby girl, gone GONE!" She yelled and Mr Weasley had to calm her and I noticed Harry had paled and was shaking; just like that time the horcrux had been stuck to him after Godrics Hollow.

"Also, there is something else," Percy appeared, pale in face with Audrey holding onto his arm. "The Ministry have declared that as the battle is over, they don't wish for another so they are making a Marriage Law. Everyone from the age 18 to 50 must be married. The law goes into place tomorrow and the only way out of it is to already be married or engaged, so this means that Fred, George, Ron, Harry, Angelina, Hermione, Lavender. You guys better get paired up because I have your matches here. Fred, you have Katie Bell, George you have Millicent Bulstrode, Ron you have Pansy Parkinson and Harry you have Lavender Brown. Her-" Percy was interrupted by Ron flooring Harry and trying to punch his face, luckily Harry had been avoiding Dudley s punches for years so he just cast 'Protego' and Ron flew off into Lavenders arms, looking ready to kill.

"Ron! It's hardly Harrys fault!" Percy bellowed, causing an eerie silenced, except for Mrs Weasley sobbing in the corner. " Thank you, now Hermione your match is Neville Longbottom and Angelina, yours is Marcus Flint, Ginny s would of been Draco Malfoy bu-," Percy was once again interrupted by Harry this time.

"NO!" He yelled, like he was transforming. He threw a vase to the floor and stormed out. I knew what was wrong, I knew he loved Ginny more than anything, but now he would lose her to Malfoy, of all people. I had Neville, but I knew he loved Luna, so I wasn't going to let that happen.

"There is no way in hell I am marrying that toad. If I have to be engaged to get out of it, then..." George disapparated, but was back in a second. "Hermione, I know I haven't known you that long and I know I wouldn't be your first choice, but will you be my wife?" I looked at him stunned before kissing him right on the mouth. I heard two pops in the background meaning that Ron and Fred had left for the same reason, to propose. I deepened the kiss, forgetting that Mr and Mrs Weasley were staring at us, that Percy and Audrey were sitting in the corner, forgetting that my best friend was upstairs, probably crying his heart out. I pulled away and looked into his sparkling eyes.

"Yes."

-o-0-O-

Dear Neville, How are you? I hope you know that the ministry have made a Marriage Law, meaning that if you are not engaged by tomorrow, you will be forced to marry someone of the ministry s choosing. I know because my match was you, but George proposed instead. I hope you are able to catch Luna before tomorrow, write soon!  
>Hermione.<p>

I called Pig to deliver the letter and got a reply within the hour.

Dear Hermione,  
>Thanks for the warning. I have asked Luna and she said it would be lovely! I can't believe that she agreed to marry me! By the way, what s happened to Ginny? I heard rumours at work. Write again,<br>Neville.

I then had to deal with Harry; I knew was in Ron s room crying. I went through and told him where Ginny was likely to be.

"Harry, I heard from Malfoy a couple of days ago, asking if was going back to Hogwarts for my NEWTS and he said he wasn't either, but he told me that they had moved in with Andromeda because Narcissa missed her and wanted as far away from that manor as possible, meaning that they would of sold it to the Lestranges as they didn't have a home."

"Let's go, I want her, I need her." Harry said with a determined edge in his voice.

"Harry, I am not leaving until I tell George and the others, they love her too." I said softly, and we started to go downstairs. Harry was pushing me to go faster and I finally burst through to the living room.

"We kn-" I started before Harry butted in.

"Hermione knows where Ginny is. We're leaving to go get her." He said hurriedly, pulling me away from George. I pressed one last kiss to his lips before Harry apparated us away.

We arrived and I felt sick. The last time I had seen this Manor, Voldemort was at large, Dobby had died and Bellatrix nearly killed me. I put my hand to my arm self-consciously. We hurried through the gardens and I realised that this place looked the same on the back as it did in the front; Harry saw an open window and pushed me through before climbing in and dropping the cloak over us. We shuffled through the halls, and then I froze. I felt Harry grab my arm as we heard the cackling of none other than **Bellatrix Lestrange**.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Malfoy Manor**

**OMGG! Can I just say titch95, ImagineDreamForever, muppetpowelly7 and Elixir, I LOVE YOU! You made me soooo happy reading those reviews! I hope i don't sound beggy when i as for them, but when you write, the only award you really want is people to read your work and enjoy it! So I thank you! This chapter is for you! **

* * *

><p>It took all of my will power not to run in there and stab her. I felt Harry hold me back as my arm tingled. I realised how his scar must have felt whenever Voldemort was angry. I calmed down before a bloodcurdling scream sounded. I then had to hold Harry back as he tried to save Ginny. We couldn't see anything as the door was closed but I heard the deep murmur of Rodolphus and then I cast a silent spell to reveal how many people were in the area. The number 4 and a half appeared. This meant that Ginny and Rodolphus were in there and Harry and I were here. The half meant there was a ghost. It had to be Bellatrix.<p>

"Hmmm, you did well, Rod, The Weasleys are always entertaining. I believe this one loves the famous. Harry. Potter. I wonder if she would do you, as well hmm? Being stuck in ghost form is truly horrific Rod, you can't imagine. How I want to crucio that thing. At least she is a pureblood, you shall not kill her. Feel free to play with her Rod. The little girl won't have much experience." Bellatrix cackled at the end of her speech. Before I realised what he was doing, Harry burst the door down and disarmed Rodolphus. I shoved the cloak in my deep jean pockets. I ran in to grab Ginny. I felt sick looking at her. Her hair was matted and there was make-up all over her tear stained face. She was only wearing a thin dressing gown and I really hate to think what would of happened if we had arrived five minutes later. It was worse than what happened to her before. She was sobbing, watching Harry trying not to kill Rodolphus. Bellatrix was hovering in the corner and she looked as she did right before she died and she was leering at Ginny. Rodolphus was quaking in a corner near her.

"Be- Belll-Bella, wh- what shou- should I do now Bella," he asked, shaking, but he was grinning evilly.

"HERMIONE TAKE GINNY AND GO!" Harry yelled, for no reason.

"Ha- Harry, I-I can't, Ha-," I said, I was shaking too.

"GO!" He yelled louder.

Ginny clutched me, "Harry, I'll be right back!" I said before disapparating. I then felt the familiar whoosh and tight squeeze before landing in front of the Burrow.

"OH! Come quick, Ginny your here, your safe!" Mrs Weasley was running faster then I'd ever seen her before. They were hugging and holding each other like they'd never let go. I saw George with a pained look on his face; I mouthed 'sorry' before apparating to Harry.

"Harry, I'm here. HARRY!" He was lying on the floor, and his nose looked broken. Suddenly, I was grabbed from behind and a sweaty, dirty hand covered my mouth. I was thrown to the side and then Rodolphus froze me. I saw Harry move slightly I tried to tell him to leave without me. He still had his wand; I saw it in his pocket.

"Well, Roddy. I'm extremely pleased with you. You brought me this muddy. Finally, I will take revenge for that podgy woman s curse on me." Bellatrix hissed into his ear and pressing a kiss to his cheek. He shivered at the contact and looked at her adoringly. I saw Harry move fully now and I used a spell similar to occlumency to speak to him.

"Harry, you need to go. He'll unfreeze me in a minute and I'll disapparate. Go now, Ginny needs you." He looked at me and disappeared. I heaved a sigh of relief, before I was throttled by Rodolphus.

"That's it. Take her wand. Good boy, now put the charms up, so she can't leave here and no one will be able to find her!" Bellatrix chortled evilly and I hated her. She wasn't dead enough I wanted her slaughtered and hung so everyone could she her for the filth that she is. I was finally unfreezed after Rodolphus put up the charms and I stood up looking around. There was no way out, and although she was a ghost, I wouldn't put it past Bellatrix to use magic on me as she still had her wand. I saw Rodolphus shake his head in disbelief in the corner, and Bellatrix pointed her wand at him. He was suddenly back to normal, leering at me, instead of Ginny.

"Now Rod, we've had her before. She was the one who escaped with that filthy piece of shit, they called 'house elf'. Well know there is no one to save you." She smiled and pointed her wand at me; I noticed my wand on the floor and walked over slowly, always looking at Bellatrix. I was blocking her view when I said accio ; it flew straight into my hand. I hid it inside my robes. I felt them falling off though and I tried to grab them, but they fell to the floor, leaving me in jeans and a jumper. I guessed what was happening and I used the counter courses on the charms he'd set up. Bellatrix tilted her head to the side examining me.

"Hmm, do you still feel the pain in your scar?" She hissed and Rodolphus lifted my arm to her. "Yes, I see it now. Pretty isn't it my little muddy?" I shuddered as she walked towards me, Rodolphus's hands started to wonder, I felt something poke my back, but I thought it was his fingers. I tried to pull away but he swung me around to face him. I had never been this close to anyone except George in the lake. I was going to be sick. I looked at his eyes and realised they weren't following. It was like he was imperisued. It hit me. Bellatrix had control over him as all married couples do, whether they are alive or dead. She can still control him. I ducked up of his arms and grabbed my robes clumsily, looking for my wand. He stood there dazed for a second before diving for me. I yelped as I swerved and I felt my wand and disapparated before he could touch me again. I landed in the same spot as before, only this time, no one came out to see me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**The Burrow Again**

* * *

><p>As I walked into the Burrow, the atmosphere was cold. Like a hundred dementors were sitting in the living room. I opened the door cautiously to be wrapped in George s arms before I could see what was happening. I looked over his shoulder to see that Ginny hadn't changed and was sobbing into Harry, he looked furious, but there was so much love in his eyes. Mrs Weasley had an arm around her too and was crying with her. Mr Weasley and George looked at me before they both blushed.<p>

"Wh-what s wrong?" I asked, before looking down. The 'thing' that had touched me was a knife and my shirt was falling off. I hadn't noticed before, but I now I mumbled 'reparo' and it was fixed again, though Mr Weasley looked slightly uncomfortable.

"Fred took Angelina back to the shop, to leave us alone and Ron and Lavender had to go to work, but we're staying here." George mumbled into my ear, closing his arms around my waist and kissing my cheek. I pulled away as Ginny looked up and she ran to grab me.

"Thank you; thank you so so so so much. They were goin- they were - I read her min-" Ginny wept into me. I held her awkwardly and felt her wince as I put my hand on her back.

"Gin-"

"Not here," she mumbled, but it was too late. Harry was by her side, asking what hurt. I let him lead her up to her room and I sat next to George.

"Does Ginny know about the marriage law?" I asked looking at Mr Weasley, as Mrs Weasley murmured something about 'tea' and shuffled into the kitchen.

"No. We aren't going to tell her yet. Harry will propose tonight and I will inform the Ministry by owl. Congratulations by the way on your engagement." He said smiling at us, George grinned back, I just sat there. "I'll leave you two alone." He said before leaving to find Mrs Weasley.

"HERMIONE! COME HERE I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!" Harry yelled from upstairs, he'd never been good with healing charms. I looked at George and he kissed me, but said he wouldn't come too, as he didn't want to see Ginny with no clothes on. I hurried up the stairs to Ginny s' room and knocked.

"Come in," She whispered. Harry was quaking by the corner and I heard him repeating 'kill' again and again. I looked at Ginny, who was sat on her bed. The robe was undone, but not off.

"What happened, why can t Har" I stopped when she rolled up her sleeves. She had scars all over it, literally, you couldn't see much skin. Her other arm had a lightning scar on it and I saw 'Potters Slut' written on the side of her arm. She lowered the robe, so I could see her back and it was the worst. Written on her back were the words 'Die Weasley Die.' She was shaking and I pulled the robe on her fully and hugged her. I tried fixing her first arm and it worked ok, leaving one or two scars now and the pain was obviously gone. I then tried the next arm and got rid of the scar but the words were still etched in though not as obvious. Her back was difficult but I managed to relieve the pain and got rid of the last 'Die' but the other words were still there, even if it was faint.

"Did they hurt you anywhere else," I asked softly, she shook her head and said,

"N-no, they tri-tried t-to, touch me, bu-but h-he pull-pulled out the knife, n-and she said, fine u-use that instead, sh-she'll so-soon lo-loosen up." Ginny was sobbing hard now. I calmed her down and Harry was by her side again. I sent him a look saying ' we need to tell of her scars', and he nodded and mouthed 'later', before cuddling her close to him, like he would never let go. I closed the door quietly and went back downstairs to George. I was on the last step when Mrs Weasley pounced on me. I yelped, but she stared asking questions, dragging me into the kitchen. Mr Weasley was reading The Prophet.

"How is she? What did they do? Did they hurt her? Was she rap-" She cut her self-off and looked at me with tears in her eyes. I couldn't lie to her, yet I couldn't tell her the truth either, I was saved though as Harry came through the door with Ginny clutching his arm and she was smiling faintly. I noticed something shining on her middle finger.

"Mr and Mrs Weasley, I'm sorry I didn't ask first, but I have asked Ginny to be my wife because I love her and I never want her to leave my sight again. She has accepted and I hope that you will as well," Harry asked before sitting Ginny down next to me. Mrs Weasley burst into more tears and hugged Harry so tightly; I don't think he could breathe. Mr Weasley just chuckled and shook Harrys hand once Mrs Weasley had let go, she was beside herself in happiness. Before she could say anything though Harry was talking.

"I'm sorry Ginny, but they need to know." Ginny looked sick whilst Mr and Mrs Weasley looked stricken. "The Lestranges did not ra-rape Ginny," Harry stuttered the word looking sick and Ginny buried her head into her hands, "They scarred her using an enchanted knife, the same one that was used on Hermione. They wrote on her and I think you should see it, but I can't look or I'll kill him." Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Okay, thank you Harry for telling us, why don't we step outside," Mr Weasley said kindly, but there was worry in his eyes. I stood up to leave as well, but Ginny held me, not wanting to be alone with her mother. Ginny raised the sleeves slowly and Mrs Weasley examined them, her face becoming colder and harder, when she saw the writing, she hissed. I could see the anger in her face. The only time I've ever seen her this way, was at the battle. When she was ready to kill.

"Did they do anything else," She asked softly, before Ginny nodded, I stood slightly in front of her and closed the door and curtains. She pulled the robe down and Mrs Weasley saw the threat.

"ARTHUR! HARRY COME HERE NOW!" Mrs Weasley bellowed. Ginny jumped and pulled her dressing gown back on. The men rushed into the door.

"Take me there now, I have unfinished business with the Lestranges." Mrs Weasley said, through gritted teeth. Arthur paled and shook his head slightly Harry was too busy hugging Ginny, checking she was ok.

"Mrs Weasley, you can't go to Malfoy, or now it's known as Lestrange, Manor. All the floos will be being watched and there will be charms to not allow you to apparate directly there. Also Bellatrix," Mrs Weasley flinched at the name," has imperisued Rodolphus, so can fight in her place. If your partner dies and returns as a ghost, they can use magic, but only on their partner. I don't know why, but Bellatrix is imperising him and we wouldn't stand a chance." She looked slightly deflated, but not by much. It wasn't until Ginny spoke that she calmed down completely.

"Mum, don't go. She mentioned you when I was there and I know that if she ever saw you again, she would haunt you. You can't get rid of ghosts. I don't want you getting hurt. Please." She said, pleading with her mother. Ginny was never like this.

"Ok, I won't go, but I want guards up around the Burrow and Harry, you are her personal guide. You must follow her everywhere. No exceptions," Harry looked stricken but Ginny smiled evilly and muttered in his ear,

"Just as well I need a shower then." Harry blushed, and I spluttered, causing Ginny to whip around to smirk at me, Mr and Mrs Weasley stared at us. Mr Weasley guessed what Ginny was thinking though because he then said,

"Well, Harry, wait outside the bathroom door when Ginny is in there. You will be moving into Hermione s bed and Lavender will take yours. I want all my Weasleys safe." Harry squirmed at the thought of him and Ginny sharing a room, but Ginny looked ecstatic. Mrs Weasley saw Harrys face and said,

"Don't worry. We trust you two together." Harry blushed but Ginny dragged him upstairs to move his things into her room. I bid farewell to Mr and Mrs Weasley and went back to George, grabbed me so tight again, I was losing air, but I didn't care because I was with him. He was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Don't ever do that to me again," he muttered kissing my neck.

"George not here, not wit- Oh!" He sucked the skin hard and left a red shaped bruise there.

"C'mon 'Mione, we're going home." He said before we stepped into the fireplace together and he shouted 'Weasleys Wizard Wheezes' and we landed with a thump in the living room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Our First Night Alone**

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch to discover it was already 6 o'clock. George started kissing me again, but I pulled away. Fred and Angelina would be closing the shop at half 6 and I wanted to make a special dinner for everyone.<p>

"Watcha do that for?" George asked his eyes wide and his lips slightly darker. I pressed my finger to his lips and muttered in his ear.

"Dinner, dessert after." I grinned as his mouth dropped before I sashayed to the kitchen. I felt Georges gaze on me and as I reached the kitchen, I turned round and gave him a saucy wink. His mouth dropped and as I disappeared around the corner, I heard the rushing of his feet towards the kitchen. I laughed to myself at the sound of a broken glass. He stumbled through to the kitchen and looked at me whilst I started looking at all the food they had avalible.

"Need any help?" He questioned, cheekily.

"Actually, could you set the table please?" His grin faltered and I laughed at his face, I walked over to him and put arms around his waist, his grin returned and he stroked my head.

"Please set the table." He nodded. I then heard someone shouting from the living room. It was Fred. George ran through and I prepared the pasta and started grating cheese and cutting ham the magic way, as it was too tiring to do it the muggle way.

"Hey, 'Mione! That was Fred. He and Angelina are goin' to her place to night as she needs 'strong man to help lift the heavy boxes'. We have the place to our self!" I was stunned and totally unprepared for this. What is he expected me to...

"Hey, what's for dinner then?" He asked, standing at the doorframe. I blushed at the fact he caught me standing there with a Luna look on my face.

"Oh, em, well, it was, em cheesy pasta and ham. It's, eh, it's ready now." I stuttered.

"Great!" He magicked a plate and started to put food on it. I did my own and sat beside him on the just now magically laid table.

"Hermione, this is really gud." He said between mouthfuls. I wasn't paying attention. I was feeling sick at the thought of me in his room all alone. I couldn't do it. I knew George wouldn't force me or I could kill him.

"George," I asked warily.

"Yeah?" He asked, still wolving food.

"Would, would you sleep with me tonight." I said really quickly without looking at him. He stopped eating and looked at me.

"Are you sure, I don't want to hurt you or scare you?" He asked gently, taking my hand.

"Please, I don't want to do anything, I just feel, scared." I looked up into his eyes and he just nodded his head. I smiled and took the plates to the sink. I used the same spell as earlier and George moved into the living room and I heard The Weird Sisters new new song, 'Bubbling Love'. I waited until the dishes had finished washing and drying themselves before using a different spell to make them stack themselves correctly. I walked through to the living room. I saw him bent over the table and thought what a nice bum. Merlin! Stop in Hermione. You don't even know if he really likes you. I slithered in and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hissed and soun around so he was facing me proparly. He put a strand of hair behind my ear and kissed me on the mouth. It was deperate and passionate, like he was scared of losing me, like this was the last time. We moved over to the sofa, still kissing. He lay me down and I blushed looking at him, he was grinning broadly. I sat up and looked at him, his eyes were filled with love and lust, his lips were dark and his hair all messed up. I realised my top had ridden up, revealing my stomach. I didn't pull it down. I just continued to look into his eyes. We were breathing deeply and raggedly. I moved forward and i was straddling his lap, he moaned in anticipation, but I kissed his cheek and whispered in his ear.

"Bedroom, in 5 minutes." He groaned and watched me walk out the room. Oh My Godric, what have I done. I don't want this, but I want it so much. It's to hard. I got changed quickly, into a cotton pyjama top and silky black trousers. I heard a knock at the door and opened it to see George.

"Listen, I'm sorry, I got carried away. it won't happen again, hey don't cry." He said quickly, pulling me into a tight hug.

"I-I'm sorry George. I want you so much but I'm scared." I hugged him back and he stroked my hair, before pulling me back to face him. He put his hand on my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"Hermione, I would never, ever hurt you. I think I would die for you and, well, I think, I think I love you." I gasped and pressed a firm kiss to his lips, he didn't respond for a second, obviously in shock, I felt a firm arm wrap around my waist and another one playing in my hair. I was fiddling with his hair as we moved towards the bed. I didn't care about anything right now, all that mattered was George. We fell onto the bed, with him on top. He pulled away and rolled over, gasping. I turned on my side and looked at him coyly. He was looking at the roof, still gasping.

"You know, I don't think I've ever felt happier." George said turning to smile at me, I smiled and twiddled with my hair.

"I'm gonna have a shower and go to bed. I'm shattered!" He said with a laugh, but he was hurting inside. He just told her he loved her and she didn't say it back. He pondered over this as the hot water washed him.

It was only 8 o'clock, but I was tired. I got up and checked that everything was clean and turned off. I locked the front door and turned of the light as George imerged from the bathroom, wearing loose green pyjama trousers and an orange top. I walked into the bedroom and turned off the light, leaving the natural light from the street lights shinging through the window above the bed.

"Hmm George, don't you look dashing." I laughed, climbing into bed.

"Well, you look charming as well," he replied, climbing in the other side. I wrapped my arms around him and snuggled into his chest.

"George?"

"Hmm?"

"I love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, sorry. 'M not good writing- that. How awful was it?<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**The Law**

**Is anyone reading?**

* * *

><p>I woke up and stretched. I wasn't sure what had woken me, but what ever it was, I was greatful, as I could look at George asleep. He was so so so cute when he slept. I wanted to kiss him, but it was only 8 o'clock, so he'd be pretty annoyed if I awakened him at this hour. I skimmed out of bed and tiptoed to the bathroom. I was going to shower but that would wake George up, so I got washed, but idn't bother getting dressed, if I was going to shower later. I walked along to the kitchen and made myself breakfast, whilst I was eating it an owl tapped on the window, I opened the window warily, but saw it was carring a Daily Prophet. I let him in and saw a bowl of water and some owl treats in the corner. I removed the paper and placed a knut the little pouch on it's leg. It hooted and drank the water before flying off again. I took the paper and went back to the table to continue with my cereal. I opened it up and began to read the first page. Suddenly I dropped my spoon in shock and ran through to Georges room.<p>

"GEORGE GET UP NOW!" I yelled, hitting him with a pillow. He mumbled something that I couldn't make out. I hit him again. Still nothing.

"George, I'm pregnant!" I yelled and he sat up dumbfounded. That got his attention.

"Bu-how, we didn't ev-?" I cut him off and shoved the paper under his nose.

"I'm not really, just read this!" I yelled, with a hint of desparation in my voice.

By Order of the Minstry, all adults aged between 18 and 30 years old, must be wed within the next 5 weeks. If you are engaged, please contact the ministry with proof of the engagment. Owls will be delivered to your dwelling with your new husband/wives name upon the parchment. NO EXCEPTIONS. You will have one year to move out and bear your first child together. Any problems please contact Archie Murnok in the Marriage and Life department.

"Bloody hell." Was all he could muster. He sat and stared at the paper. I was looking at him, trying to read his emotions. His face stayed blank.

"OI WHERE ARE YOU TWO!" We jumped. Someone, sounded like Ron, was shouting at us from the floo. I rushed through, fixing my hair, seeing what he wanted.

"What's happened Ron?" I asked, worried.

"Nothing, but mum wants to speak to you, Ginny, Angelina and Lavender, dunno why though. Dad wants us boys in the kitchen too. Be there for ten." His face vanished from the fire and I was stunned. What the hell did they want now.

"Georgie? Are you ok" I asked tenderly, as he was still sitting on the bed, staring into space.

"Yeah." He didn't move though.

"George, your dad wants you at the Burrow in an hour. I'm meeting your mum. Can I use the shower?" I asked, touching his arm gingerly. It seemed to snap him into place.

"Her- Hermione," he swallowed, "Hermione. I am so sorry. I know you don't want this. I- I do truly love you, but I would hate to push you into pregnancy. We could, you know set a date or just let it happen naturally." He blushed and fidgeted. I twisted his head so it was facing me and I looked into his eyes.

"George. Lets not set a date. It would be too pressurizing. We need to try soon, so if it doesn't work, we can try again." I blushed, but didn't drop my gaze. It was too much and I pressed a heated kiss to his mouth. I wrapped my arms around his necked and played with his hair, he was still for a minute before he returned to kiss with passion. I pushed him on to the bed and ran my hands up his back. I reached the hem of his shirt as his hands twisted in my hair. He pulled back and kissed my neck, leaving red marks the further down he moved. I pulled his shirt of and he felt his way down my back and tug at the bottom of my pyjama top. I gasped and pulled back. He flushed and sat further back from me. I grinned.

"Not now," I said panting, as I stroked his cheek. He groaned and cupped my face. "When we return from the Burrow. I'm using the shower." I bit my lip and sauntered into the bathroom, where my clothes sat on the floor.

After my shower, George and I flooed to the Burrow, to be meet with Mrs Weasleys firm stare, I realised that our, hem, saucy, behavouir caused us to be ten minutes late.

"Nice of you to join us." Mrs Weasley said coldly.

I blushed, but George jut grinned and squeezed my hand.

"Sorry mum, but Hermione insisted on washing all the breakfast stuff before coming here." I snickered, as although it was true, that wasn't the reason we were late. Mrs Weasley's eyes softened and she took my arm and sat me down on the sofa. I hadn't noticed Angelina, Ginny and Lavender gawping at me, Mrs Weasley pushed George into the kitchen and sat on a chair and studyed us for a moment.  
>"Now, girls, you have probably read The Prophet, but for those that haven't," she looked at Lavender and Ginny as they looked slightly confused. She started to explain what was in this mornings paper. I started thinking back to last night and the fact that George told me that he loves me. ME, Hermione Granger, he loves me. I can't believe it.<p>

"-what about you Hermione?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"Hmm, sorry, I wasn't paying attention." I blushed and the other girls sniggered.

"Hermione, Ginny is taking this Saturday and Lavender next Sunday. Angelina is taking the Wednesday after that as everyone can get off work then. What date would you like?" Godric! I hadn't thought of that. I needed to tell mum and dad and I needed to consult with George. I was totally unprepared!

"I guess we'll take the Saturday 2 weeks away." I said with a small smile.

"Good. Now we can get down to the finer details like the colour schemes, the foods and the music." Mrs weasley was beaming around at everyone, she was in her element. I smiled, and tried to take part, but I honestly didn't care. My mind was spinning, I was planning my wedding without my mother. It was weird, I knew Lavenders mum and dad had died at Hogwarts so she was fine discussing this with Mrs Weasley. I didn't know about Angelinas parents, I knew her mum was dead, but I didn't know about her dad. She lived with Fred, well, they both had their own flats but they are always together. I knew I would have to tell my mum and dad soon, but what do I say.

"Hi mum,dad. I know I only left a month ago, but I've moved in with a boy, got engaged and, oh yeah! I have to become pregnant with his child within the next 4 months. Nice catching up?" I don't think that would work.

"Hermione! What would you like for your wedding?" Mrs Weasley asked.

"I, em, I- I don't know. Can I talk with George and my mum and dad first?" I replied, not looking at her.

"Of course dear," She smiled and I felt relieved. They moved on to talk about baby stuff, that I wasn't interested in. Luckily the boys knocked on the door.

"Sorry to interrupt-" started Fred,

"But, we've come to request-" George added,

"If we could please have our ladys, for a stroll in the garden?" They finished together, I saw Ron and Harry in the background, trying to get through.

"Of course, we were just finishing," Mrs Weasley said, patting Ginny on the arm before leaving to the kitchen.

"George, please help me avoid all girl meetings with your mother, that was bloody awful!" I said as we stepped into the garden, my arms around his waist.

"Ha, dads was awful too. He was going on about us not pressurinzing you girlies into anything bad and were we ok for our flat money. blah blah blah. Angelina is gonna move in upstairs with Fred afterall, so shes gonna give her flat to Ron and Lavender as Harry has already got a lovely apartment somewhere in Diagon Alley, where young Ginny will soon be living." he finished and I snuggled deeper into him.

"George, can we head back now, I am tired. I now your mum is cooking lunch, but I want a bit of alone time with you?" I asked him, not looking up.

"'k 'Mione, but we need to go back and tell them, take a bit of this Fever Fudge, I'll give you the other half once we're home." I took the sweet eagerly and started to feel awful.

"George," I whispered, clinging on to him as I was unable to stand by myself.

"Don't worry, we're here at the Burrow, I'm just gonna tell mum," he sat me down on a chair beside the back door and ran inside. Minutes later he reurned with an anxious Mrs weasley.

"Hermione, are you ok?" She asked worriedly.

"Yes," I managed to stutter, "I just don't feel up to food, could George please take me home?"

"Yes, yes. George carry her to the fireplace, you go first to catch her at the other side." George ran ahead and Mrs Weasley helped me to the fireplace. She placed me inside while I muttered, "Weasleys Wizard Wheezes', the Burrow disappeared and I fell into Georges arms.

"Here you go." he said, giving me the other half of the sweet. I felt instantly better.

"Thanks." Was all I managed to say before he kissed me vigoriously. I responded and he guided us to the sofa. I moved my hands down his back as his tongue entered my mouth. I tugged at the bottom of his shirt and he pulled back to remove it. I ran my hands over his perfect chest and he moaned in anticipation. He started kissing my neck, moving down to my chest area. He looked me, before I nodded and he started to unbutton my top. It fell next to his and I lifted his head to my mouth again. His hands ran up my back. I shivered at the contact, not wanting it to stop. I started tugging at his belt. He stopped and pulled away, not looking at me.

"Why stop," I asked running my hand down his back.

"I don't want my first time to be on a sofa, in full view of anyone who decides to call on the floo." He said sternly.

"I can fix that." I picked up my top and covered my vest before strutting to the door. When I got there, I spun around and and winked, biting my lower lip. He looked at me greedily before following me into the bedroom.

o~O~o

"That was-" he cut me off.

"I know." I snuggled into his bare chest. I was just hoping that I didn't become pregnant this time, as I wanted to do it again.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Telling Mum and Dad**

**Again, I ask, is anybody reading?**

* * *

><p>"Oh! We have been naughty haven't we." I stirred and looked up. Fred was standing at the door, grinning from ear to ear. I blushed deeply and pulled the covers up to my neck, George mumbled something but I couldn't make out what it was. I checked the time and was shocked to discover it 4 o'clock in the afternoon.<p>

"Fr-Fred what-what do you want?" I asked, still blushing.

"I guessed what you were up to and came to warn you. Mum's coming over to check on you at half 4 with a ready made dinner so you'd better wake him up, I reckon you should put some clothes on, coz mum won't like to see you naked, although, I wouldn't mind." He said, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"You leave her alone!" George was awake now, glaring at Fred.

"Woah Georgie! I was only saying that to wake you up. I'll be going now, I have my own girl downstairs waiting for me." And with that, he shut the door and wandered down towards the shop. I was still blushing at the thought of getting up in front of George to get dressed. He must of sensed that though, because he took his dressing gown from the end of the bed and handed it to me.

"Here, I'll get dressed, could you start making breakfast?" He asked before kissing my cheek and muttering, "I do agree with Fred though, I wouldn't mind if you didn't wear anything." I blushed and hit his head.

"Idiot, It's four o'clock! Your mum will be here soon! I need to act all sick again." I took the dressing gown and then grabbed my pyjamas and went into the bathroom to get changed. When I returned, George was still sitting on the bed, with nothing on.

"GEORGE! YOUR MOTHER WILL BE HERE IN 15 MINUTES AND I DO NOT WANT HER KNOWING WHAT WE WERE DOING! YOU NEED TO GO TO THE SHOP TO HELP FRED OR AT LEAST PRETEND TO LOOK AFTER ME!" I yelled, but he just laughed and pulled the dressing gown out of my hands and putting it on.

"Godric, do you know how hot you are when you're mad?" He pushed a strand of hair behind my cheek and I was lost looking at him. Stop it Hermione!

"No, not now George, later please." I said before straightening the bed cover and climbing in.

"Fine, but I'll remember you said that," he winked at me before disappearing into the bathroom humming merrily. I smiled, I couldn't help it, I had the most amazing time with him. It didn't matter what we were doing, as long as we were together.

"Hermione, where are you, I have soup!" I heard Mrs weasley call from the living room and hoped the room was tidy enough for her liking.

"Ahh, there you are. Nice to see George has some sense, where is he by the way, Fred said he isn't in the shop?" She asked, coming into our room.

"In the toilet Mum!" I laughed at that.

"Lovely George." She said with a grimace. "Anyways, I hope you're feeling better? I brought some soup and bread for yo- whats this?" She asked holding up a pair of Georges boxers. I blushed, but stuttered,

"I-I do- don't know, What flavour of soup Mrs Weasley?" I asked, trying to distract her. It was too late. She had seen my knickers on the floor and blushed herself.

"It's onion flavour, I'd better go now, get well soon." She said in a hurry and rushed to the living room. I heard her shout 'The Burrow' and then a loud whoosh.

"George, come here, NOW!" I yelled.

"Wh- Wha-, Oh, right." He saw our underwear. "Did Mu-,"

"Yes, she did notice." He blushed, but I started laughing, I couldn't help it, her face had been quite funny and I mean, George and I are both of age and we are getting married and I do have to have his child, might as well get a head start. He started laughing too until he saw the cauldren of soup.

"Oh goodie! I am famished!" He said, making a bowl appear out of thin air and started helping himself.

"Hem, hem, I'm supposed to be the sick one!" I said coyily.

"Oh right, yeah, emm here you go then." He grinned sheepishly and gave me his bowl, I magicked a spoon and began to eat.

"Hey 'Mione, when'd you wanna tell your mum and dad 'bout us?" He asked, still shoveling soup into his mouth.

"I dunno, I guess we'd better tell them soon. In fact we can go now." I said, vanishing all remains of the soup and flying the dishes into the kitchen.

"Bu-but, It's 5 o'clock, won't they be eating tea or playing bingo or some- Ouch!" George yelped as I hit him across the back of his head.

"C'mon, if we go now they won't keep us long. Get dressed!" I said, grabbing my clothes and running in the bathroom. I dressed and pulled my hair into a loose ponytail. I walked out of the bathroom to find George, standing in his boxers, muttering under his breath, running his fingers through his hair. It took my breath away, he was utterly gorgeous, sorry, handsome.  
>He groaned out loud and i laughed, he spun around and looked at me sheepishly.<p>

"Sorry, but I want to give a good first impression, y'know. I can't think what to wear!" I laughed louder, he sounded like Ginny going out with Harry for the first time.

"Look, just wear this!" I exclaimed, giving him an orange top with WWW on it and some jeans. "If dad asks, just say you run your own business, mum won't say much, she'll be drowning her sorrows." He laughed and I dragged him out of the flat, out of the shop and into an empty Diagon Ally. I apparated us to outside my house, and I went up the porch and rung the bell, holding Georges hand.

"Hermione! What a lovely suprise! Oh, who are you?" My mum said eyeing George warily.

"Hello Mrs Granger, I'm George Weasley." He said politly, shaking her hand. She nodded her approval and invited us into the living room. Her and Dad where watching 'The Weakest Link'.

"Hermione! Good to see you, why didn't you phone?" My dad said, giving me a hug.

"Listen, I'm here for a very important reason. The Ministry of Magic have declared that all witches and wizards must be wed at the age of 18. They sent out matches, giving us no option. George here, proposed because we bot had awful matches, we found out before hand because of Percy, you know, his older brother. We are getting married 2 weeks today and I need to become pregnant in the next 3/4 months." I finished, looking at George, he was holding my hand and my dad was looking stern.

"What gives you the right to marry my daughter?" He asked, curiously.

"Well sir, my twin and I own a very successful joke shop and as it is our own business, we are looking at opening up more stores around Britain and Europe, eventually reaching America and Austraila." He said, with a serious face for once. "I know I probably look like an idiot, but I would die for your daughter. Not only is she beautiful, she's clever, funny, smart and extremely brave. She saved my sister the other day and sacrificed herself, but she got out of it because she is amazing and I love her." He finished, smiling at me. My dad nodded his approval and settled back into his arm chair to watch the 6 o'clock news. Mum was weeping in the corner. I smiled at them both before saying,

"Do you mind if Georges mum and dad come over to discuss our wedding? I really want a suprise one and I know that Mrs Weasley would love to organise that." Both my parents nodded and we smiled at them before walking out the front door.

"Thank Godric! I was so nervous about that." George mumbled into my neck.

"George! Not here what if they look out the window and see!" I giggled despite myself and apparated us away before George could say anything else.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**4 Weddings and a Disappearance Part 1**

**Oh can I just say thanks to ImagineDreamForever, Callie1, TearsOfTheHeart7, muppetpowelly7, elixir and titch95 for reviewing! You guys, are totally awesome!**

* * *

><p>"Hermione, you need to stop!" I heard George mutter into my ear, I had been swaying my hips to the wireless. I chuckled and kissed his nose.<p>

"C'mon, I'm surely not that bad," I turned around and winked at him. We were eating our breakfast earlier than usual because today Ginny was getting married!

"Can't we go back to bed for an hour or so," he mumbled kiss down my neck.

"No, your sister is getting married in 4 hours and we are going to hel her get through it!" I his nose with my spoon.

"Fine." He muttered, sulking into his cereal. I laughed at his face before whispering,

"There is always after the Wedding?" Before charming my plate to wash, dry and put away itself. His eyes widened with glee. I chuckled and moved off to get dressed.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY S- Oh! Never mind! Found it!" I laughed at Ginny, she was mad with excitement. She was darting about her room like a bee trapped in a cup!

"Ginny! Calm down! You'll break something!" Angelina said, but she was laughing too.

"Yeah, like my toe," Lavender was muttering, rubbing her foot from where Ginny had trodden on it with her high shoes.

"Sorry Lav, I'm just-" she cut herself off by crashing down onto her bed. We were all ready and waiting for Mrs Weasley to come and get her.

"Oh Ginny dear," Mrs Weasley had come in the door and she was sobbing at her only daughter about to wed. Ginny ran towards her mother and started sobbing too, thanking Merlin we put waterproof charms on her makeup.

"Come girls, Angelina and Lavender you go first, Ginny with your father and Hermione follow on. I started walking behind Ginny down the stairs. We reached the kitchen and the music started. Angelina and Lavender walked ahead and then Ginny followed. I gave her a thumbs up as she started to walk down the aisle, I followed almost immedietly after her. I was so happy for her, but I didn't pay attention as was imagining me up there with George. I wantd him to look at me that way, like I was the coolest girl in the whole wide world. I was like, in a dream for the whole of everyones weddings, until the dancing part of Fred's. Oh Merlin Hermione! You are marrying George in 2 days and you still don't know what the dress looks like! I started to drown myself in firewhisky and the rest of the night was a blur, I woke up in Georges bed with a pounding headache.

"What happened last night?" George grinned at me, before saying,

"Well, you were obviously drunk and you started throwing yourself at Fred saying 'take me George', but i modified everyones memories except mine and Freds so we can laugh about it!"

"Oh God, what will people think!" I muttered into the pillows.

"Nothing, they can't remember it can they!" He grinned and I chucked his pillow at him before snuggling under the bedsheets.

"By the way, I should get you drunk more, often. You're great in bed." He whispered into my ear.

"WHAT! Oww!" I held my head, and he just laughed.

"Only kidding, I wanted to see your face," he stuck his tongue out me before leaving to run the shop.

"God, I better make the potion." I got out of bed and stumbled towards the kitchen and prepared the hangover potion. I drunk it quickly before showering and dressing. I went down stairs to help George because I knew that he and Lee were on their own as Fred and Angelina were on a one night honeymoon.

"Alright now babe?" George asked, as I approached the till.

"Yeah, I had some potion, you really should make a stock of that!"

"Yeah, we've tried before but it doesn't keep. Fine for a few days but it goes mouldy!"

"well, thats easy to sort just cast the dulcis charm on the actual potion before placing it in the bottles. they should keep up to three months with that charm!" I told him. I was amazed he hadn't discovered that!

"Your. Brilliant Hermione!" George exclaimed, as he rushed into the backroom and began to brew the hangover potion.

" Actually I'm highly logical which allows me to look past extraneous detail and perceive clearly that which others overlook." He laughed at my choice of words and was completely estatic when he placed the potion into the little viles. He placed the charm and put the vile on the worktop.

"I'll leave it there to see if it works." He grinned at me and put his arm over my shoulder as we walked out of the back room.

"OI! If you two love birds are finished in there, we have a shop to run!" Came the sound of Lee Jordan. He entered the door and grinned at us.  
>"Sorry mate, but I think Hermione's fixed our hangover solution!" George said, grinning happiily kissing me on the forehead. I just giggled.<p>

"What! No way how!" Lee exclaimed, nearly jumping for joy. I laughed and left the two boys to it. I was going to ask if they needed any help, but it was the 19th of August, so not many kids would be in yet. They usually come on the 30th of August, the day before term begins. Godric, it felt strange, not going back to Hogwarts, not reading a new book every couple of days. You know Madame Pince reckons I'm the only student to read every single book in the library! I surely hope so! I got through hundreds of books each year. On the topic of books, I ran upstairs and began to read. It was an old favourite of mine, Pride and Predjudice.

"Hermione, where are you?" I heard Mrs Weasley calling me from the living room, sounding slighty wary. I chuckled and remembered the last time she had been here.

"I'm in our room, reading!" I called, I opened the door and heard Mrs Weasley arrive from the floo network.

"Good, I was hoping you were in!"

"Yes, I was reading Pride and Prejudice," Mrs weasley looked confused, " an old favourite." I said sheepishly.

"Ah, right, ok then," Mrs weasley said, her face lightening. " I've come to take measurements for your dress. Your mothers bought all the material so I said I would make the dress." She beamed at me before whipping out a quick-quotes quill and a measuring tape. I stretched out my arms as the tape moved to measure me while Mrs Weasley shouted numbers to the quill.

"Good, we are finished here. Tomorrow night you're sleeping at the Burrow, Ginny has something planned." Mrs Weasley smiled at the worried look on my face before stepping in the fireplace and leaving for the Burrow. I looked at the time to realise it was 1 o'clock! I made lunch for the boys and I walked down stairs with it hovering behind me.

"Boys! I made some lunch!" I yelled as I approached the till.

"Oh thank Gods your here! I need help! Alicia came by 15 minutes ago and took Lee away! They aren't coming back as Alicia has just bought their new apartment so they're moving in! Please can you help me 'Mione, just guard the till!" George said, before shoving 2 sandwiches in his mouth.

"Woah, slow down! Course I'll help, it's pretty quiet today any ways!" I said moving behind the till. I knew George was focusing on some product that clearly needed his undivided attention.

"You are an angel! I owe you!" He yelled, running off to the back room. I chuckled and sat down looking at all the products. Their was no one in the shop at the minute, so I walked around. Everything was so colourful and bright and exciting. Then something caught my eye. It was the funniest thing I had ever seen and it was truly wonderful magic. It was a firework, with my face except I was prettier, my face slighty thinner and my har less bushy. I thought George had done these for me, but it turns out, if you light one of these, they will turn your face into the way the last person you spoke too sees you. I was shocked, as there was no way George found be that pretty, I guess though, my hair had calmed down alot over the last couple of months. And I could have become slightly slimmer in face.

"GEORGE!" I yelled running towards the the back room.

"Oh George thank you, thank you!" I said hugging him and kissing him fiercely. "Lock the shop we're going upstairs" I said seductively. I didn't give him time to answer,I ran upstairs and hid in the bedroom, he appeared minutes later with a goofy grin on his face.

"Wow, Hermione, not that that wasn't incrediable, why did you do it?" George asked, through his panting breaths.

"Because I saw the fireworks. I always feel ugly, but in those fireworks I looked pretty and it's because of you." I grinned and snuggled into his chest. "By the way, I don't want you leaving my sight for the next 24 hours as Fred is taking you out and I'll be at the Burrow, I can't be away from you for that long."

"Hermione, I wouldn't have it any other way." He replied, leaning in and kissing my forehead.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**4 Weddings and a Disappearance part 2**

**Part 2 of this epic chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Oh Godric Melin ghosts!" I was pacing around Ginnys room, completely fretting. Everything was perfect. The dress was beautiful, Ginny had made me look, if I do say so myself, stunning and even the shoes were comfy. I had seen the garden and white chairs had been placed over a cyrstal floor and white and red drapes hung around the garden with small bouquets of red and white pansies. Everything was perfect so why was I fretting?<p>

"Hermione, please just, just CALM DOWN!" Ginny yelled, sounding tired. I stopped and looked at her and realised I had left a slight burn in the carpet and blushed.

"Sorry," I muttered fixing the carpet, I didn't know what was wrong with me. I loved George with all my heart, so why was I nervous?

"Hermione, love, are you ready?" My mother stood at the door, waiting anxiously.

"Yeah mum," My voice was breaking, I was on the verge of tears.

"Hermione, Angelina and I are going down," Lavender touched my arm lightly before leaving with Angelina.

"I'm right behind you Hermione." Ginny said as I descended the stairs. My dad was waiting for me where Mr Weasley had waited for Ginny.

"Ready darling." He said as the music started. I was nervous.

" Yeah."

As we walked down the aisle, I only had eyes for George. He was staring at me, his mouth was open slightly. I blushed, but held my gaze. As I reached the alter I just stared at George, and I knew that I did truly love him.

"I do." He said smiling at me. I repeated the vows and Percy bounded us together, forever.

After the speeches George wandered back to Burrow in search of something so I danced with Neville, Harry, Ron and Fred. When the party finished I went in search for George. I found him walking back to the tent, but he looked slightly drunk.

"George! There you are! Are we going home now?" I asked.

"Yes Hermione, but first I want to take you somewhere." He said, his voice sounded odd. I couldn't place it, it sounded vaugely familiar. I brushed it off as we apparated away.

Georges Point Of View

"Where the he- SHIT!" I jumped up and banged at the door.

"HELP FRED! RON! HARRY! HE'S TAKEN HER HE-" The door burst open and Fred stood there looking befuddled.

"George! Why hell are you in the broom cupboard and why was it locked? You and Hermione left an hour ago." My heart stopped. An hour. A whole hour. She could be lying there with his hands all over her, she could be de-. She didn't have her wand. I knew it was home, in the kitchen. I was physically sick and Fred must of sensed what I was feeling and thinking as the only word he muttered was

"Him."

"HARRY!" I yelled and he stumbled into the Kitchen.

"Ge-GEORGE! What the hell are you doing here and what happened yo your nose?" I barely felt it.

"Harry, take me there now." I said, i could barely breathe. harry must of known where to take me because he paled and yelled to Ginny. I didn't care what was going on. I needed to go, to save her. Mum and dad came in, I didn't care about anything now only her.

"Harry! We need to go! I was in there an hour! AN HOUR! HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF THAT WAS YOU! IF THE ONLY THING YOU EVER TRULY LOVED WAS TAKEN BY A PYSCOTIC DERANGED MONSTER! LOOK WHAT HE DID AND WAS ABOUT TO DO TO GINNY! SHE WAS GONE FOR 20 MINUTES!" I was shaking now and sobbing, I felt Hermione's scream and I was sick. Fred came over and held me, doing what I should be doing to Hermione.

"George, stay with me. Don't go. Let harry or Mum kill him," Giny said softly.

"No, I'm sorry, but I have to go, she needs me." With that, Harry George and Mrs Weasley apparated to Lestrange

When we arrived, I charged in the direction of the house, but Harry held me back.

"Easy George, what if they have a knife on her, like Ginny. If you barge in, the knife could slip. Come here." Harry said, he was extremly calm, I just couldn't say why though. He disiullusied us.

"Just tap your head three times to remove the spell. Let's go." We walked towards the Manor, it was horrible. Completely black and the gardens felt the same. Everything was looked after but it had a death feeling about it.

"Look! The House Elf has left the door open!" Mum said, so we hurried forward and into the Manor. There was a horrific smell, like a weird potion gone wrong. We walked out the kitchen door and into the landing. There was silence. Harry muttered a spell and the number six appeared, no idea why. He gasped though and started talking to Mum very quickley.

"Mrs Weasley, when Hermione and I came here before she cast a knowing charm and the number 4.5 appeared, meaning Rodolphus, Ginny, Hermione, Me and the ghost, but now the number is at 6. Rodolphus, Hermione, You, George, Me and her. She must be back."

* * *

><p><strong>Ooo how's that for drama, Ay! Kidding, review if you want a faster update and I warn you, character death soon, correct guess wins 50 house points on FB! (I give prizes!) BECKY AND EWAN DO NOT GUESS!<strong>


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The Return of Bellatrix Lestrange

A high cackle sounded in the halls and a scream, my Hermiones scream.

"Like hell!" I spat before bursting through the door and revealing my self. The pair looked at me greedily before Mum and Harry came about as we.

"AH! Good, the podgy one is here Rod. I have, unfinished business with this one." Bellatrix cackled and she started duelling Mum, using fierce magic. I looked around for Hermione, because Harry was trying to kill Rodolphus. I saw her lying in the corner, with nothing more then a robe thrown over her. Blood was leaving her mouth and her eyes were closed.

"Hermione, HERMIONE! HERMIONE WAKE UP!" I was yelling franticly, I grabbed her hand and held her close to me.

"G-George?" She whispered, it was barely audible avobe the curses that were flying everywhere. yet, I heard her like she had shouted it.

"H-Hermione, oh Godric. Thank Merlin you're alive. God I love you, never leave my sight again." I said hugging and kissing her as though the world was about the end.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I heard Bellatrix yell as Rodolphus slumped to the ground, dead. She was battling fiercer, with mum, both of them aiming to kill. Harry joined in and Bellatrix was faltering. She was getting a worse aim and using pathetic spells.

"Reducto!" I yelled at her, and she fell, same as Rodolphus and now she couldn't come back because she'd already used up her time in the after world.

"G-George?" Came Hermiones voice again.

"Yes? What is it are you ok?" I said throwing questions at her.

"G-eorge, can, can we leave?"

"Course 'Mione." With the owners dead, the enchantments had been lifted and we apparated to the Burrow.

"HERMIONE! MUM! GEORGE! HARRY!" Ginny was shrieking from inside, she sprinted out into Harry's arms, he held her, promising to never leave her side again. We walked inside, I was carrying Hermione and whilst everyone went to the living room, I took her upstairs to my old room and put her on my bed.

"Hermione, what happened? I know it's hard, but please. I need to know." I asked holding her hand.

"Oh George, he, he, we the-" I cut her off my hugging her again and asking,

"Did he touch you?" I knew the answer before she said it. Her eyes flickered shut and she was shaking more uncontrollably and tears were spilling from her eyes.

"GINNY!NOW!" I yelled, through my tears for her. I heard Ginny thundering up the stairs.

"Did Th-" I nodded and Ginny gasped. She was holding Hermione whispering in her ear. I was so sick of this. Why did that BITCH have to ruin our day, she's ruined Hermione. I am going to kill anyone that ever utters that flithy name again.

"Hermione, why did they take you?" Ginny asked softly. Hermione had managed to stop crying and was breathing deeply.

"He came disgusied as you George, and I was slightly drunk, so I just left with him. We arrived on a lonely hill top and I asked why we were here. I think he knocked me out because everything was blank now. When I woke up, I was wearing only my underwear and a robe, this one." I cut her off and made Ginny stand outside, while I took that robe off and replaced it with one of my dressing gowns. Noting she now had nothing on and she was covered in bruises. Ginny returned, looking grave.

"Hermione, if you don't mind, I think you should tell the others this." Ginny said, but I shook my head.

"No, I'll explain for you later. Right now tell me everything and then you can get some rest." She smiled greatfully at me before continuing.

"I was lying in a dark room and a pair of hands grabbed me and pulled me into, what appeared to be, a kitchen, there was a large cauldren sitting on the floor and he told me to brew this potion. It didn't have a name, but it was awful to make. It left a terrible smell and the ingrediants I hadn't even heard of! He came in after half an hour with that, thing, following him, muttering something into his ear. He was smiling and he just walked over, dumped a bone and a finger into the cauldren before grinng evilly at me. He took out that knife and slit the 'M' of my scar before dropping the blood into the cauldren. Then he did some thing horrific." she froze, shaking slighty, looking sick at the memory. I sat down next to her and put my arms around her small, quaking body. Ginny knelt infront of her, cradling her hurt hand in hers. she smiled at us and continued.

"It was her. Her body. I saw her bouncing about with glee. He deposited the body into the cauldren and then she dove in as well. He pulled me back and threw me into the corner before freezing me. Her body was raised out of the cauldren as it vanished beneath her. He kneld down and looked into her black eyes and said, 'Bella, you returned you are here how I'v-' but she cut him off by pressing a heated kiss to his lips. I felt disgusting, being forced to watch this. I shuddered, and she pulled away from him, whispering words to him as he advanced towards me. I didn't have my wand. I was vunerable. He cast a charm and I was flying into the room where we had got you Ginny, he then unfroze me and pulled the robe off, I-I tried to grab it but I couldn't. They were laughing at me, their stares so fierce, I was so scared George." Hermione mumbled into me. I didn't even care about the pain my nose was now causing, my Hermione had nearly died because of me. I barely noticed Ginny, crying as well. I knew Hermione was broken and I needed to fix her, I needed to take away the pain. But I couldn't, I didn't know how.

"Hermione, love. You don't need to continue, I-I understand. Do you feel better now, after talking about it?" I felt her shake her head on my chest. She looked up me, those once bright and shiny eyes, now dull and full of fear.

"George, I need to tell you and only you what happened. I- I'm too ashamed for everyone else to know." She said thickly, burrowing her head back into my damp top. I looked at Ginny and she was backing out of the door, distrought. She looked up when the door clicked shut and threw herself at me, kissing me everywhere, her hands ran all over me. I loved the feeling, but I had to pull away.

"Hermione, tell me what happened." I looked at her sternly, she sighed and crawled over to my pillow and curled up in a ball.

I sat next to her and she leaned into me, I felt her shaking again. I kissed her head, muttering comforting words to her as she finished the event details.

"Well, they- they took my underwear off, I stuggled against her. She was holding me while he was, removing them. I was screaming, but she had the knife again. Pressing it dangerously close to my throat. He came towards me an-and and!" I cut her off knowing what was happening next. She was sobbing again and I couldn't help her. I felt so awful. My girl was dieing inside and I could do nothing. NOTHING! I was furious. I was shaking, Hermione looked at me worridly.

"The worst part was, I thought I would never see you again." She said sadly.

"That would never happen, you know I'd die for you," She looked at me properly since we had got back and giggled.

"What?" I asked, with a grin on my face.

"Here, your nose is broken." She said, picking up my wand and muttering 'espisky', it felt ten times better, no I could feel even more rage towards those 2 creatures.

"Thanks," I said as she put the wand on the bedside table. "Hermione, we need to tell the others, I'll speak for you, but come down so they can see you. Harry will be having a fit," She smiled faintly and I clasped my hand in hers and we walked down the stairs.

Hermione's POV

We reached the living room door and we had barely turned the handle before Harry, Ginny and Mrs Weasley were hugging me.

"Thank God Hermione," Harry was saying as patted my back, I smiled weakly as he let go allowing Mrs Weasley to grip me in an extremely tight hug, she was sobbing and it made me feel loved. No one had ever cried this much over me before. George gently prised me away from his mother and sat me down on the sofa, I held his hand and leaned my head into his shoulder. He told everyone my story. Every single Weasley, plus the Longbottoms. I was whiter then snow at the end, i was trying not cry, but the silence didn't help. I looked up from Georges shoulder and I hadn't seen my mum and Dad at the back of the room. My mum was sobbing into his shoulders and he looked just as worried and ready to kill. I hate the looks of concern on everyones faces. What was the point. He'd raped me and Harry had killed him. I was scared and worried, sick and frightened. But now I was Hermione Weasley, not Granger, and Hermione Weasley was strong.

"I'm sorry everyone, but George and I better be leaving, I'm sorry for the concern, but I'm fine now and I just want to go home and sleep." I stood up and George followed me to the fireplace, where my parents were sitting. 'I'm sorry' was all I said to them before jumping in the fireplace and spinning away with George.  
> <p>


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Our 'Honeymoon'**

* * *

><p>"You know you're never leaving my sight again?" George said when we stepped out from the fireplace.<p>

I ignored him an sat down on the sofa, I was still scared, all I wanted was for George to wrap his arms around me and never let go. The pained look on his face at the Manor was nearly enough to kill me, I saw past that and just focused on him. He killed the creature that tried to kill me and for that I was eternally grateful.

Georges POV

I saw her sitting on the sofa, curled up in a ball and realised that she had been lying, she wasn't ok. She had lied because she didn't like attenion. I smiled despite the situation. That was so Hermione.

"Hey, it's nearly midnight. Why don't you go to bed an I'll make some tea, and biscuits?" I asked her, she nodded but beckonded me over.

"George, come with me. I'm scared." I nodded my head, and clasped her small sweaty hand. I walked along the hall to our room and opened the door, switching the light on immediatly.

"Thanks," She said hugging me before moving into the bathroom to get ready for bed. I turned off everything in the living room and closed the floo network and I locked the flat before magically making tea and biscuits appear next to the bedside table.

"Thank you George, you have no idea how thankful I am to you." I looked up at her, confused. "You saved me from a terrible fate. As much as I love Neville, I couldn't live with him. Thank you for being there for me. I love you." I looked at her before wrapping my arms around her waist. "Please. Please let me forget what he did." I stared at her and she pressed a heated kiss to my lips, running her hands all over me.

"No, Hermione no. I can't hurt you." I said despite what I really wanted.

"No, George. I love you, this our Wedding night, I owe you this." She said smiling at me, I wanted this, yet I didn't want this. She kissed me again more passionately then before and she threw my shirt on the floor.

"Hermione, if you don't stop now then i won't be able to stop."

"Then don't."

Hermiones POV

The days went by in a blur and George had offered me and Angelina a job at WWW in Diagon Ally as Fred and George were working on a new store in Hogsmeade. About a month after our Wedding I felt sick. I had been stacking the shelves when I just fell of the stool.

"Hermione! What happened!" Angelina asked, running over to me.

"Nothing, I guess I just slipped. Sorr- OH!" I felt like I was going to be sick. It soon passed.

"Hey Ange, mind if I take the rest of the day off I'm not feeling well. Ron's just come down with Dragon pox so maybe I have that."

"Sure, it's nearly closing, I'll just tell George." She said casting her patronus. I walked upstairs and ran a bubble bath before going into the kitchen and prepared Georges dinner. I couldn't eat anything as I would be sick.

"Oh God!" I clutched my stomach and ran to the bathroom before throwing up into the toilet. I felt awful, what was wrong with me?

"Hermione! Where are you?" George yelled, stepping into the flat.

"In here," I whispered, he was by my side in a second holding my hair behind my ears and holding me close to him. I finally felt a little better and just leant into him.

"'Mione, Fred is gonna book you into St Mungos tomorrow, so we can find out whats wrong." He sounded really worried.

"You know, I've left my bath, could you drain it. I'm going to bed early." He smiled and carried me to bed, I heard the whoosh of water and he came and sat on the bed stroking my hair. " I left you tea it's in the kitchen, goodnight George." I snuggled under the covers and I was asleep instantly.

I awoke the next day feeling better than I had expected, but still not brilliant. I went into the kitchen where George was attempting to cook, something.

He heard me enter and looked up, with a smile.

"Well, don't you look spiffing!" George said happily as I entered the kitchen.

"Oh shut up!" I said, but I wasn't too annoyed, I managed to get dressed and eat toast before we flooed to the hospital.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Fred Semper and Daisy Foveat**

* * *

><p>Georges POV<p>

"Oh God George! What will we do?" She was so scared. We had just got back from St Mungos and we had been given some life changing news.

2 hours previously

"'Mione come on!" I heard her groan and stumble into the living room. I was at her side in a second holding her up. She had just been sick, again.

"Do we have to go. What if we get terrible news." She whispered, I frowned. Hermione wasn't well and she didn't want to go to the hospital. This was absurd, my Hermione was brave and she would do anything to make herself better.

"Yes we have to go. C'mon." I pulled her into the fireplace before leaving to St Mungos.

Seconds later we arrived, and I approached the counter, dragging Hermione behind me.

"Appointment for Weasley please?" I said.

"Yes Sir. You will be meeting with Healer Robson on level one." The bored receptionist drawled, but I took no notice.

"Thanks." We made our way to the healers office waiting room and Hermione was trembling slightly. I kissed her head and held her hand, muttering into her ear.

"Weasley?" A voice filled the waiting room and we stood up entering the office.

"So, what problems have you been having?" She smiled at us and I spoke about Hermione, she was trembling in her chair. She seemed to know what was wrong, but didn't want to telll.

"Well, Mrs Weasley if you come onto the bed we'll check you over." The healer smiled warmly and I walked with Hermione over to the bed. The healer pointed her wand at Hermione and began muttering weird spells, I just held my Hermiones hand as she shivered in the cold room.

"Well, I think you should sit down Mr Weasley as you are about to become parents!"

Present

"Hermione! What's wrong! I love you and want to have your children, anyway if we didn't want it, we still have to by law, so what's wrong!" I said, I was estatic! I was becoming a dad! Think of what I could teach that little child.

"George, I just don't feel ready, I'm scared."

"Hermione, don't be. I love you and I know that you love me. I have always loved children. We both have supporting families, we're married, got our own place and business. What could go wrong?" I saw her smile faintly, before hugging me tightly. We were now at the flat and were just sitting on the sofa.

"Nothing I guess." She grinned at me and kissed me softly. She pulled away looked worried again. "When do we tell them?"

"If you don't mind, could we tell Fred now?" She nodded, clearly expecting me to say that.

"Yeah, he was always the one you were gonna tell first, we'd better tell Angelina as well." I grinned as we went into Freds apartment, they were sitting on the sofa, looking through a scrapbook.

"Hey Fred we got something to tell mind if we sit down?" I asked, putting Hermione on the opposite sofa anyways, I sat next to her and she was twisting her hands clearly nervous.

"Watcha want, me and Ange were kinda busy?"

"I'mgoingtobeadadand'Mionesgonnabeamumandyou'regonnabeanunceandI'mjustsoexcited!" I spluttered out. Hermione smile to herself whilst Fred and Angelina looked blank, but Angelina's face brightened and she laughed before diving over to the sofa. She started going off with Hermione about babies and Fred's face suddenly broke into smile I walked over to him and he clapped me on the back.

"Well done mate! What'll mum say!"

"Oh! Godric, I'm scared to tell her, she'll go off in a rant!" I was starting to panic slightly because we were having dinner at the Burrow tonight.

"Hey, I think you'd best get going Georgie." Fred said, patting my back. I grinned at him and Fred prised Angelina off Hermione.

"C'mon 'Mione. We're leaving for the Burrow in two hours for dinner. We best tell everyone then because your mum and dad will be there right?" She nodded and I saw her smile faltering, "I know that Fred has invited Lee and Alicia, so I guess you could probably invite Neville and Luna if you want?" She shook her head.

"No, it would be overcrowded, I'll meet up with him tomorrow." I opened the door to our flat and Hermione ran into the bedroom.

"'Mione? Whats the rushing for?" I knew a second later at the sound of her throwing up. I ran in and held her close. "Hermione, I think we should go now. I know that Charlie is staying at the burrow so are your mum and dad; your house is unsafe. Ron, Lavender, Harry and Ginny are still waiting for flat deeds, they're aurors now, they've each bought a new home. I think Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey are there as well, because their houses are under renovation." She nodded her head and we left to the Burrow straight away. Turns out, everyone was already here for some reason. I couldn't help but notice everyone staring at us and Fred was beaming in the corner.

"Why is everyone already here!" I hissed at him.

"'Cause I told them to come immediatly as you have important news." He snickered I growled at him but Hermione pulled me down into the sofa. I looked and was shocked to see every single person was staring at us.

"Em, We went to St Mungos today and, well, The Healer told me, us, something interesting." Hermione started, I finished by saying.

"We're parents."


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**The Mortem Obire Curse**

* * *

><p>There was an awkward silence broken by a gasp from Mrs Granger and Mum. Before I knew what was happening, we had been swept up and I lost sight of Hermione, but I heard girls shrieking slightly and I laughed.<p>

"Well done George," Bill and Charlie hit my shoulders.

"Yeah, Hermione will be a great mum," Harry and Ron said, both of them beaming.

"Congradulations little brother!" Percy said shaking my hand. I saw Fred and Lee staring at Percy, trying not to laugh. Trust him to stay formal.

"George," I heard my dad say," an I speak with you alone?" I was worried. What was wrong. We walked into the kitchen and he pulled me into a tight hug.

"D-dad, whats wrong?" I said, I was really worried now.

"Its mum, you know just before you saved Hermione, well Bellatrix cas t curse on your mother. When she came back she was fine, nothing wrong with her, but for last couple of nights shes been sick violently and I didn't know what was wrong so I was reserching at work and I knew what curse had been used on her, Mortem Obire." he clutched me again and started sobbing. I didn't understand, what was this curse, why was it so terrible why was he telling me?

"Dad, what do you mean? What are you telling me, Why are you telling me?" His sobbing subsided and he glanced at me wearily.

"I couldn't tell Bill or Percy because they are under so much stress with thier houses and Charlie is leaving for Romania tomorrow and Fred, well... But with that announcement, George, you became a man. A trustworthy responsible man and Fred is still a little immature. There was no way on earth I was telling Ron or Ginny because they are far to young!"

"B-but, I still don't understand? What does this Monten Obries curse do?" I heard a gasp and turned round to see Hermione, looking extremely pale.

"George, please tell me you didn't mean the Mortem Obire curse?"

"Yes! Hermione what is it?" I asked, leaving dad in a chair sobbing as I went to sit on the floor next to Hermiones chair.

"Oh Merlin George, you don't know! It's the worst curse in the wizarding world. It's like the killing curse and the cruicatus curse mixed into one and it is never used. Once cast, the curse begins to eat away inside your body, you can be fine for days, weeks months or even years before you notice it. It causes dizzyness, nausea, tiredness, sudden painful spasms. It can cause the reciever to die within days, but usually the curse is on you for a year before you die. There is no cure." she whispered the last bit and dad sobbed louder. I couldn't take this in. My Hermione, my beautiful, trustworthy Hermione just told me my mother was going to die. It couldn't be true. I grabbed her in a tight hug as she sobbed into me. I was too worked up for tears.

"Dad, have you told mum yet?" I asked him and saw him shake his head. I gritted my teeth, we'd best tell everyone now. "Dad, I need you to get mum, now." He left the kitchen returning minutes later with mum.

"Arthur, dear, what on earth is going on here?" She asked, cupping his face gingerly, but when he looked at her, he just burst into fresher tears.

"Molly, oh Molly what will I do without you. I couldn't live, I would die, I love you too much." He sat next to mum at the kitchen table and she looked utterly bewildered.

"Arthur, what are you talking about? I'm fine, I reckon t was just a passing bug. I'm fine now." She said softly, causing dad to cry more. Hermione wasn't crying but I knew she was fighting hard not to start. I couldn't help it. Tears were running down my face. "George wh-" hermione cut her off and began to explain. I saw mum start to shake. When Hermione finished, mum burst into tears and held dad.

"Oh, what will you chldren do, I'll miss you so much and arthur oh Arthur." Hermione backed us out of the door, into the living room. I had forgotten why we were here in the first place, seeing everyone happy made me sick.

"OI!" I yelled, everyone was silent and they looked at me. I ushered Hermione to the sofa and she explained why we had been away for so long. When she finished there was silence and the first to move was Ginny, she sobbed and ran out if the room, shortly followed by the rest of us. I saw Lee and Alicia jump in the fireplace, they were intruding on a private moment and they knew it. I saw Mr and Mrs Granger looking anxious in the corner of the room, I let Hermione go over to them as she wept. I left her and went into the kitchen and I stood beside Fred. He looked better after he'd seen my missing ear!

"Georgie, it's not true is it?" Fred whispered. I nodded and he just wept, he hugged me tightly and I was suprised to find tears rolling down my face. I didn't believe that my mum could be dieing. She was too strong.

"Molly, love. I'm going to St Mungos to get an appointment. Don't leave this spot." Dad kissed her head and ran into the living room.

"George?" Hermione was beside me again and she was crying too. I instantly wrapped my arms around her. "I just took mum and dad home. I added every single protection charm I could think of." Hermione whispered, she was scared. Her mum and dad didn't know much about the wizard world, so we were lke her second family. I knew this was hurting her as much as it was hurting me.

"Molly, I got you an appointment for just know, come on. Maybe we're not too late. Prehaps there is a knew curse that would lift this one." My dad was muttering to himself as he and mum apparted out of the house. If you're wondering the wards were taken off after she died. As they left, an unnerving silence crept over the room.

"Well," Percy swallowed, "I;m going to the Ministry, prehaps dads right, maybe there is a hidden cure?" He and Audrey left. Bill had to take Fleur away because she was crying uncontrollably and Charlie looked shocked. I swear Fred and Angelina weren't breathing and Ron was trying to control Lavender, she'd already lost one mother. She couldn't do it again. The worst was Harry and Ginny. Harry was pale and trembling. He had tears running down his fae, he knew sort of, what we were going through. Ginny was awful, she wasn't moving and I doubt she was breathing. She was staring into space, with a Luna look on her fae. She wasn't crying and I don't think she acknologed that Harry had wrapped his arms around her. I felt Hermione shiver beside me.

"Hey!" I yelled. Everyone looked at me, Bill and Fleur came back in at me shouting.

"Hey, Mums not dead yet. She's not even that bad right now. We can't waste our last moments with her! She has always wanted us to be happy! Not moping around crying, that would break her heart. We need to stay strong! Her one goal was to see us happy and married, with our own jobs and families. She loves us more then anything and it would kill her sooner knowing we were crying over her! C'mon on guys! Let's not worry mum. Let's show her how happy we are and let's show we don't need to depend on her! We need her, but we can survive without her. Let us clean the house and cook dinner, let's buy the food and get her the paper. Let's make her last days happy." I whispered the last bit and even Ginny looked stunned. Suddenly laughter and clapping broke out. Hermione hugged me before grabbing Ginny upstairs to begin cleaning the house for mum.

"Right. Ron, Fred and I can do the garden, Bill start cooking, Charlie you wash up. George, you help Hermione and Ginny clean upstairs, Lav, Ange and Fleur, could you do the downstairs?" Harry said, turning on hs aurour instincts and going straight into action. I grinned as I followed in Hermione and Ginnys footsteps to the top of the stairs. Ginny had set up here wireless and The Weird Sisters were blasting out of it. I smiled as I heard Hermione singing. She had an amazing voice. As I entered the top floor I saw the two of them mopping up, laughing at something.

"Hello ladies, do you require some male assistance?" They looked up and Ginny laughed at me but Hermione was running into my arms.

"Hey, that was the sweetest thing I have ever heard." She grasped me tighter and then leanded up and pressed a long kiss to my mouth and I grinned. I should make speeches more often if this was the reward I was getting!

"Hey! I am right here you know!" Ginny shouted, forcing us to leave our moment. Hermione blushed and stepped back to her side. I just laughed and magicked a broom and began sweeping. It was fun despite the horriblness surrounding us. After 2 hours the entire house was sparkling and I was throughly pleased, everyone had done this for mum.

An hour or so later, they returned from the hospital.

"Mum, dad?" Ginny asked as they stepped out the fireplace. They ignored all of us though, mum looked like de-, very pale. Dad was shaking and saying to her,

"Look, I'll find a cure, the hospital are just a little behind at the minute, I-I'll fix you. I swear." Dad said, guiding mum upstairs and we all sat in silence, glancing worridly at each other.

He came back, crying. Dad never cries.

"Listen, I'm sorry, but St Mungos said there is no cure and- andd, oh God, she only has 8 months."

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffhanger! What do you think of that?<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Hello and Goodbye**

* * *

><p>It was awful, no other words could desibe how I, everyone, was feeling rght now. It had been 5 months since Mrs Weasley had been diagnosed, 4 months since Ginny, Angelina and Fleur revealed they were pregnant and 6 months since our wedding. It was just past Valentines Day and I was feeling awful. I was fat and ugly, tired and stressed and extremely worried and upset about George. He was stressed with and he was trying to build an extension for the baby and, or course, he was petrified for his mother.<p>

"Georgie, are you ok?" I asked, grabbing his hand from across the table. We were eating our dinner and he was pale and sweating.

"Wh- nothing I'm just worried, about you, the shop, the baby and M-mum." I looked at him and saw, really, for the first time just how scared he was. He wasn't eating!

"Right, we're going to bed, you are tired and sick. I'll tidy up and then we will move into the Burrow tomorrow so you can look after your mum and I'll work on extending the flat. We'll swap our positions as I know when your here you just worry about Molly." I smiled at him and for the first time in months, he smiled back, properly before going into the bedroom. I tidied up and made him some tea, slipping a sleeping drug into it so he would sleep for 8 hours as he hadn't slept properly for months either.

"George, I made you some tea, you know, to help you calm down." He smiled weakly at me before swallowing it all in one gulp. "Goodnight Georgie," I said softly as I saw him drifting off. I entered the bathroom. I got ready for bed and as I was climbing in, I felt the baby kick. I smiled foundly, knowing they would be here soon, as wizards are only pregnant for 8 months not 9.

"Hermione! George! You're here!" Mrs Weasley croaked from her bed, it made my heart break to see her like that, weak and alone. I just felt so angry at that bitch! At least there was joy in the fact that she dead, never to return. "Here, can I feel them?" Molly asked, I smiled as she placed a hand on my stomach George laughed as she exclaimed, "Hermione, they're kicking! You know, you two will be excellent parents." She smiled warmly and I blushed as George wrapped his arm around my waist. When he was here, he was much calmer and relaxed, obviously, when he was away from her, he was scared she would die and he wouldn't be there to cry.

"Mum, is it ok if we stay here, I mean it's February, so we can shut the shop and I'm just worried about you." George said, Molly smiled nodding her head.

"Of Course you can dears! I would appreciate someone to talk to when Arthur has to work as Percy only goes on about a cure he is trying to make and Ron, well Ron is just so happy to be a dad he doesn't seem to notice me at all." She chuckled, causing me to laugh as well.

"George, I'll go check that the room is in order, as Fred was the last to use it." He smiled and kissed my head as I staggered up the stairs to his old room. I smiled fondly as I entered it. It had been a month since I had stayed I this room. It still smelled slightly of gunpowder and it still had unfinished products in boxes stacked in the corner, although, the boxes had decreased in size considerably over the years. The only difference in this room since the boys had moved out, was the two beds. They had been pushed together by Fred because he didn't like sleeping alone when he and Angelina stayed, so me and george just left it that way.

"Hey, I always forget how this room looks." George said, coming in the door and wrapping his arms around my bump and kissing my cheek, and I snuggled into him. All that needed doing was a sheet change, so I could do that later, maybe a quick dust but that would take seconds.

"Hmm, George, how long do you fancy staying. I don't mind, but if you want to stay for a while I'll go home and get some books." He grinned before saying,

"Well, I asked Fred and he says the store in Diagon Ally needs to be done up, so he's closing it for a month or so and putting all his effort into the shop in Hogsmeade, so I have amonth off as Alicia and lee can't have children, so both of them are throwing themselves into work!" I was delighted, this meant he should be off when the baby was due. We stood in silence for a few minutes, remembering everything. Our lifes were about to change, but I wasn't scared, if anything I was so excited abut becoming a mum to George Weasleys children!

"George? Hermione?" I heard Arthur yelling us from the kitchen and George bounded down the stairs to greet him. The usual greetings of tears and hugs. I came down slowly after George and hugged Arthur as well. "It's good to see you, have you seen mum yet?"

"Yes, she's happy we're here. I think she's just bored sitting in that bed all day." George replied sadly.

"Listen, do you two mind staying. I've missed weeks of work because I refuse to leave her alone for no more then 5 minutes?"

"Dad, We're planning to stay until the shop is finished, its quite and peaceful here and Mum is happy with our company."

"Thank you, I must see your mother before I go back to work." He left us standing in the kitchen. I guessed Molly was worse then I thought because Arthur never ever missed work because they had so little money.

"Uh!" I gasped,

"What is?" George asked, catching me as I nearly fell to the floor.

"Nothing, I thought it was the baby, but it's due in 2 months, probably the heat." He knew I as lying, I could tell by the look on his face, but i tried to ignore him. "Do you want something to drink, or some lunch, it's been nearly 3 hours since you last ate!" I exclaimed, he laughed at that. I liked making him laugh.

"Well, a sandwich would be rather nice, dear. I'll go home and get some of our clothes and some of your books." He kissed my cheek and disapparated to our flat. As i prepared him lunch, I felt another jolt in my stomach, but I ignored it, then George came down stairs.

"I got your stuff and its upstairs. I'm gonna eat with mum." He obviously noticed the other sandwich I had made.

"Ok, well I guess I'll be upstairs reading." I smiled. I couldn't read at the flat beuase I was too woried about George, but now he was fine, so I could read peacefully. When I got to our room, I saw a few books on the desk. I picked up the first one, Treasure Island.

The the days flew into weeks and I was throwing up a lot, as the baby was due in 3 weeks. I was also in a horrible mood. I would only speak to Molly without getting angry!

"Oh! George! Help!" I yelled, I was in the kitchen, cooking for Molly and Arthur, when I dropped the plate I was holding.

"Hermione, what is it!" George ran into the room and grabbed me in his arms.

"Georgie, I think the baby is coming," I whispered. He paled and ran upstairs to tell his mum and dad. I saw the telephone in the corner and phoned my mum and dad. They were shocked, but I promised to bring the children over the second I could, as they weren't allowed in St Mungos.

"Hermione, good luck!" I saw Molly standing at the top of the stairs, she came down and gave me a hug with George and Arthur right behind her.

"Yeah, I'll be along soon." Arthur said, helping Molly to the sofa, as she refused to go back upstairs. She'd been up there far too long. George shoved me in the fireplace before jumping in himself and shouting 'St Mungos!'

We arrived as another pain shot through my body.

"George," I whispered, clinging to him.

"Help! Please my wife, she- she's giving birth, what do I do!" George was practically shouting at the desk assistent.

"Sorry sir, if you could please come with me. You stay behind and fill in these forms. Find us on level 5, ward 4." The medi witch took me upstairs, leaving George frantially filling out the forms.

Georges POV

I was pacing outside the ward. Ginny and Angelina had arrived and were in there with her. I was told to wait until the pain had died down. Harry was pacing as well, as that would be Ginny soon. Fred was just laughing at us.

"Guys! Calm down! She'll be fine!"

"Emm, Mr Weasley?" The healer came out and looked at Fred.

"Yes? Is she ok?" I asked, jumping to my feet.

"Yes, do you want to meet your children?" My mouth dropped to the floor and Fred and Harry had to drag me into the room. There was my Hermione, looking beautiful, despite everything and she was holding the most amazing thing I had ever seen. It was two tiny babies, one had thick ginger hair, the other had thin brown hair. I swallowed and tried not to cry, but this was the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

"'Mione, you ok?" I asked, stroking her hair and she turned and smiled at me. Nodding her head.

"Yes, do you want to meet Fred Semper and Molly Foveat?" We had decided on these names before she had given birth and I knew that she wanted the girl to be called Daisy, but Mum always wanted a little namesake.

"Yes please." She handed me Molly, with ginger hair and Fred had the brown hair, "hello, I'm your daddy, George." I said to them smiling brightly as Molly opened her eyes.

"Can I see," Ginny and Angelina asked. The babies were passed around, then the medi witch came in and Hermione was allowed to leave already! We flooed to the Burrow and I ran upstairs to finish off the nursery while Hermione went straight to mum, I entered 15 minutes later to find mum cooing over the children.

"Oh Georgie! They are simply beautiful." She gave me a hug, and I realised something was wrong. Her breathing was shallow and her eyes had no colour in them. Her arm didn't stay around me for long before she dropped back into the bed. Hemione prised the twins off dad and took them to the nursery, as they were beggining to fall asleep, yet I didn't notice this.

"Mum? MUM!" I shook her slightly and she smiled faintly, dad was next to me, shaking her, kissing her and Hermione was back now, holding my hand.

"Georgie, I am so proud of you and Fred and Percy, the same for with Bill and Charlie. Ron and Ginny I love also, as I do Harry, Hermione, Lavender Angelina, Audrey and Fleur. I love you all. You are all the best children I could wish for and Arthur, you are the most beautiful, amazing man I ever knew, your always in my heart." He leant down and was holding her hand kissing her, trying to wake her. But it was too late. Mum was gone.

* * *

><p><strong>That actually mad eme cry! Even though I don't particulary like Molly after DH, but I know many other (strange) people do, so I didn't want her just to-die.<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**She's Back!**

**Is anyone other than ImagineDreamForever reading?**

* * *

><p>"Georgie, yo-"<p>

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!" I yelled at her. I heard a whimper from the other room, but I didn't care. Mum was dead and I didn't care about anything, not Hermione nor my children, I stormed out the flat, I was in such a rage! How dare she! How dare she call me something mum called me! I was soo angry I didn't realise where I was storming to!

"Hey, George watcha doing?" I looked up and I saw Charlie standing in front of me. Just looking at him and I was gone, I collapsed in the middle of Diagon Ally and he held me close to him. Out of every single Weasley, Charlie resembled mum the most. He had her bushy hair and her warm eyes. "I know it hurts, but we're gonna get through this, where's Hermione?" I sniffed and Charlie laughed, obviously aware that I had stormed out. "Listen mate, she loves you more then life itself, storming out on her the kids will only make amtters worse, I know it hurts, but go home and apologize, she'll forgive you." I smiled at my brother, apart from Fred, I feel safe to say that Charlie was my favourite brother. I walked home as Charlie disapparated.

"'Mione!" I yelled coming in the front door, I could only here quiet. "'Mione?" I looked in the living room and kitchen, she wasn't in there. I checked the twins room and saw nothing either. I smiled, knowing that she was probably giving the twins a bath and couldn't here me calling. Yet, she wasn't. There was no one in the bathroom and I hurridly ran to the bedroom. Nothing but a piece of paper lying on the bed.

Lestrange Manor. Now, or they die.

I wass shocked, how could this be? I killed her, personally! I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a thick knife before apparating directly to the manor.

"Ah! You decided to join us did you? The prats are over there, their rting was doing my head in! Take them would you," That, that BITCH! She had stolen my children and my wife and killed my mother, yet now she was acting like we were old friends, I didn't need to be told twice though, she started duelling me and I grabbed Molly and Fred before disapparating to the Burrow.

"George! What the hell! You and Hermione are suppo- Whats happened?" Ginny came out, looking stressed and worried. I threw the kids at her and shouted

"She's back!" Before I left to save Hermione. I arrived in the same room as before and she was twirling her wand through her hair.

"You know, despite your filthy blood, we could use you." She whispered to Hermione, "We can always force your blood to be pure and you will marry a pureblood for sure! My Draco will probab-"

"Stupefy!" Nobody was taking my girl! She blocked it and moved to the side so I could see Hermione, lying on the floor, her face bruised and batterd, blood dripping all over her. It killed me that I had to finish her off before I could save Hermione.

"You know, we could take you up as well, you're not a half bad fighter and I reckon I could spare your family as they are all purebloods."

"You COW! You killed my mother I will kill you!" She cackled and we duelled fiercely, I was faster and more supple, but she blocked well and knew more spells then me, but I had more stamina, she was weakening.

"CRUCIO!" She yelled I charged to wards her and through my knife into her. "Oh! I feel... cold." Those were her last words, but I continued to stab her and kill her more. Never ever have I wanted to hurt someone as much as I wanted to hurt her.

"G-geo-" Hermione stuttered.

"'Mione, I am so sorry for all the pain and worry I have caused you and I will never ever do it again as you mean the world to me Hermione, as do our children." I was holding her hand, brushing her hair out of her face, she smiled softly as tears rolled down my cheeks.

"George, I love you and the children. Never forget, I'd die for you." She smiled at herself before she was still.

"No! NO! HERMIONE!" I weeped into her and a huge shock, her heart was beating, I cried for joy before apparating her directly to St Mungos.

"Help! HELP! She-She's hur-rt." I wept as a healer picked her up and went off into the hospital.

"Hell- Sorry, were you not here the other day?" The receptionist asked.

"Yeah, she was giving birth, now she's dying!" I was yelling at the receptionist as I was harassed. I needed to see Hermione, as I knew I couldn't enter her ward until doing so, the receptionist threw the forms at me and I filled them in in record time and sprinted in the direction the healer had taken her. She was on level 3 and as I was glancing threw the cubicals, I saw her, and my heart stopped. She looked dead. She was pale and her breathing looked shallow, her eyes were closed and she was covered in a cold sweat. I held her hand whilst I cried into her, this couldn't be happening, not after mum.

"Hermione?" I choaked, I jumped out of my skin when she muttered,

"Georgie?" I didn't care what she called me, as long as she was speaking to me.

"I'm sososososo sorry Hermione, I swore to love you forever, in life or in death. I stick to that and I will never, ever leave you again. I can't explain just how sorry I am." I said soaking her hand as I pressed sweet kisses upon it, my tears wouldn't stop.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED! YOU OWE ME MATE!" I turned around to see a pregnant, angry Ginny, clutching sleeping babies. I ran and hugged her as Harry appeared beside us. I hugged him as well and I took Molly and Fred away from Ginny, Hermione would want to see them. I left Hermione and Harry talking about what happened and I explained to Ginny, she paled and looked sick.

"Merlin, why does she want Hermione so much?" Ginny asked, looking at her best friend over her shoulder.

"Dunno, reckon it's either her brains or 'cos they're sick twisted fools that want to 'experiment' with her." She grimaced and went back to speak to Hermione and coo over the babies.

"Hey, Arthur needs you to go see him. He's gone to pieces. I can't imagine what your feeling, even though M-Molly was the closest I ever had to a true mother. By the way, how do we plan on killing her, as she needs to stopped and I need to see her die." I smiled at him, no one knew except for me and Hermione did they?

"Well, you might wanna sit because I killed her." Harry's mouth dropped and he gawped at me.

"Bu-ho-tha- WOW!" He hugged me so tight I couldn't breathe! "What did you use?" Harry questioned, I chuckled and pulled the knife out of my pocket. "Godric, that musta been hard." I suddenly realised just how quiet the cubical was.

"Oh George you didn't." Hermione whispered, placing the babies in a cot that had just appeared. I nodded, but I was proud. I had caused her pain and now she couldn't return as she didn't have a body to return to. Ginny looked stunned before charging at me and hugging me so fiercely that I nearly fell over. "I did it for mum, 'Mione. I wasn't gonna use a spell that would just cause pain or kill her instantly. I wanted to inflict as much pain as possible. I needed to that. It felt good." i smiled and Harry and Ginny laughed.

"Listen, I'll get some aurors and we'll go over there and destroy the body and break the wand. She ain't coming back this time." Harry grabbed Ginny and apparated to the Burrow before getting some 'back up.'

"You know, it's rather peaceful here isn't it." Hermione said as I sat beside her, I stroked her her and she clutched my hand and looked at me. I leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to her lips, I felt her try to deepen it, but I pulled back.

"No Hermione, not here, not with the kids 2 feet away." I missed her lips the second I pulled back, but I couldn't return because I knew I wouldn't to be able to control myself if she kissed me again.

"Sorry, I just, I just don't think I could ever leave you again."

"Hey, don't cry," I said wiping her tear away," I'll never leave you again."

"Excuse me, can I just say Mrs Weasley, that you are coming along just fine. No permenant scarring or health issues. You can leave just now if you wish." The healer said cheerfully, discharging Hermione.

"Looks like we can get started on our new life right away. No more tempers, or blocking ourselves up. We tell each other everything." I said, hoping that she would agree to this, she nodded her head and I smiled. I picked up Molly and Fred and Hermione grabbed my arm as we apparated to the flat. I plonked the twins in the crib in the living room.

"I haven't felt this relaxed in a while." I said, sitting on the sofa and Hermione curled up beside me, I wrapped my arms around her, and we sat in silence, remembering.

"George, I am sorry. I shouldn't of called you that. It wasn't fair, you had ev-" I shut her up by kissing her.

"You are forgiven, I should be sorry. If it weren't for my stupidity, none of us would be hurt and God knows what shes done to the twins. Hermione? I meant to ask, why didn't she kill them?" She smiled.

"Because I got in the way. She arrived here and I was holding the children, trying to get them to sleep, she was by my side and she apparated us the the Manor she grabbed the children and said, 'finally, I have an heir!' I had no clue what she meant, but when she pulled out her wand I dived in front of the twins. She cackled and began to explain why she brought us here. It was because the dark lord was gone, so she needed and heir and she wasn't going to become pregnant, she would kidnap a child. However, because your pureblood status and my brains, we have the best children. She would train them to become the best death eaters in the world." That made me feel so sick! How can a person be so evil! "It didn't matter though. because I jumped in front of the children because I knew she had a special way to kill me, I wouldn't just be 'avada kedavrad' she got angry and started slashing her wand at me, leaving all the cuts and bruises. Molly and Fred were crying in the corner, so she cast a silencing charm on them and through me to the corner, I blacked out so I reckon you arrived just in time." She snuggled into my chest but I could still feel her shaking from her tears.

"Shh, it's ok. I'm an idiot, but you need to know, that no matter what, I will always love you, I will always put you and Fred and Molly first. Always." This caused her to look up at me, her eyes gleaming.

"George, you know, you know how it's Molly's fu-funeral tomorrow?" I stiffened beside her, mentioning Mum's funeral always made me tense. I wasn't ready to say goodbye. "Sorry, I know how you feel. I just had to ask, do you want the children to come? I mean I can always find a babysitter or I could ask Mum and Dad to not com-"

"NO! No, they will come to say goodbye. they will say goodbye to their grandmother! Even if they don't understand what is going on." I whispered the last part. She started crying softly in to my shirt and I didn't realise how much I would miss her.

"GEORGE FABIAN WEASLEY! GET YOUR ARSE IN HERE RIGHT NOW!" I heard Hermione yelling from the living room. She was stressed and worried about today, probably more so then I as she was grieving just as much as me and she still had the children to care for as well. She wouldn't let me help with looking after them today, she wanted me to mourn properly. No distractions. i was so upset, yet I was trying to put on a brave face for Hermione and the children. This was going to be the worst day of my life. I felt so stupid, dressed in these magenta robes. Hermione was wearing plum purple ones and she looked absolutly divine, yet I failed to notice this. I was only wearing these awful things because Mum requested that everyone wear their favourite color to the funeral, as it would help lighted the mood. Also it would show she was a happy, carefree woman, that wasn't often depressed. My children were dressed in sunshine yellow baby suits and despite the situation, they looked rather cute. Yellow was Mum's favourite color.

"H-here." I swallowed, entering the room, trying to fix my tie.

"Good, now we can just about get going." Hermione said, placing the twins on the sofa to come and fix my tie herself. "You ready?"

"Yeah, guess so."

We flooed over to the Burrow and I saw everything had changed. The living room, once a place busling with activity, was now covered in a thin dust and there was an 'unkept' air to it. It was horrible, seeing this. This room held so many memories for me. The pictures on the counter proved it. The time when Fred and I enchanted Ron's teddy bear to resemble a spider, the time mum was shouting so loud, the windows were vibrating. The 11 birthdays before Hogwarts for all of us, and one of my favourites (although, I would never admit it), the one of Mum and Dad standing under some misletoe at a Christmas ball. I had never seen so much love in their eyes.

There was also a lot of untold memories for this room as well. It was where Fred and I created our first WWW product, where I had proposed to Hermione and were I first found out about that law that changed my life for the better in most ways. This room held so many memories, that I had to clutch Hermione to stop sobbing out loud. It was awful to see this, once, happy room so neglected. It broke my heart to see that dad was obviously far worse then I had thought. We left the sombre room and made our way to the garden. I noticed all the dishes crowding the sink and the old, unopened papers on the table and the dirt surrounding the door. The Burrow was always messy, untidy, but it was never dirty.

"Oh thank god!" Dad appeared by my side, looking awful. He clearly hadn't slept since the day and his eyes were deeply circled. He smelled awful and his eyes were red from the tears that couldn't stop falling.

"George, the thing starts in half an hour. Will you keep the kids, I need to check something." She said, threw the twins at me before disappearing into the house.

"He has her eyes you know." I turned and looked at dad, who was smiling at little Fred. "Your mothers eyes. He has your mothers eyes." I looked into Freds eyes and realised he was right. His eyes were identical to hers. Honey brown and quite wide, little Freddie just looked at me with bewildred amusment, I laughed at his face as did dad. It was the best feeling in the world to see him laugh again.

"Hey, sorry, I'll explain later." Hermione said, suddenly appearing by my side and taking Molly in her arms. I smiled at how good she was with children.

"Ladies and Gentleman! Please take your seats for us to begin today." Came the booming voice of a nearby priest. I wrapped my arm around Hermiones waist as we made our way to the laid out pews. I sat in the first row, between dad and Hermione. We each had a twin on our lap to stop then poking each other. The priest began to talk about mum, but I couldn't listen, I looked at dad. I was shocked to see that he wasn't crying, well, he was staring into space, tears rolling down his cheeks. He was swaying from side to side. He had a wistful smile on his face and his had looked like he was holding something, when he wasn't. Then it hit me. He was thinking back to their first dance. Mum had told me this story many times. It was the first time they had really met, on the Christmas holidays in their second year at Hogwarts. Although both of them were Gryffindors, Mum was a laid back type, whilst dad was always studying, so they never really spoke to one another.

"Oh, how me and Alice would mock Arthur and Frank, both of them always studying. Alice was my best friend, did you know that George? Yes, we have some good memories. The first time I really spoke to your father, I had just turned thirteen, and he was still twelve, it was our first time staying at Hogwarts over the holidays. My mum and dad had gone to visit my nrothers and I didn't want to go, so they allowed me to stay at Hogwarts and Alice had left to see her parents and Arthur was the only one that had stayed that was in my year. So we got together over the hoildays and I musy say, he really was a charming lad. I knew that Alice had a thing for Frank, so I wasn't suprised when she nearly squealed for joy at the prospect of 'hanging out' with Arthur and Frank. Arthur and I grew very close and at some point during our third year, he asked me into Hogsmeade with him and of course I was delighted at the invite and from then on, we were inseperable.

He was so kind and charming and he was never, ever mean to me, that I couldn't help but fall in love with the handsome man. Course, we had only been out of school for a year or two before the first wizarding war began, so your father proposed, incase we didn't make it, and I said yes. It is the best desicion I ever made. When I became pregnant with Bill, Arthurs dad secured is this place and got him a job at the ministry, our lives were set, and I loved it. I tried to find work, but there wasn't many jobs avalible for a pregnant woman, so I stayed at home and looked after Bill, soon after Charlie was born, so it wasn't possible for me to get a job. Luckily your dad got promoted, so we had enough money to live by. I set to work on house spells, as I had a lot of spare time and I was expecting another Weasley. I created 'lavaeam', meaning wash, so the dishes could clean themselves. I also created the spell that knitted things for you, arctissimum. I sold these two spells to some publisher and got paid quite a bit, so I could supply for my 3 children."

She always finished the story there, smiling fondly at the memory, thinking this, I dissolved into tears. I couldn't help it they just fell down my face. I was so shocked I'd never hear her voice again, never hear her nagging at me, she'd never see her namesake grow to be as wonderful as she was. I felt the warm bundle leave my lap and Hermione placed her hand were Molly had been sitting, I smiled greatfully at her. She returned the smile faintly and looked at the priest, without really seeing him. I found this odd, as my Hermione always put her full attention to whatever she was doing, I ignored it, probably grief. I grasped her hand, and I felt it cold and weak, she didn't acknowledge it. Suddenly, the coffin was transfigured into lilys and dad walked to the alter and grasped them, muttering an odd sounding spell.I wondered what it was for, but the way that he was crying, it can't of been a nice thing to do. I then guessed what was happening, he removed his wand and his wedding ring and handed them to the priest. The priest waved his wand at them, and a silver glow, like a very weak patronus floated out of each item, leaving dad sobbing harder. Mum had now truely left him, no matter what. Guess when they say, 'till death do us part,' It means it literally.

"D-dad, what did you do up there?" I asked him later, we were in the kitchen, just us two because everyone had either left or gone to bed.

"George, keep Hermione safe. Keep yourself safe for her, because no one should ever have to experience that. I had to sever your mothers soul away from mine. When we married, our wands were joined, as were our rings, if her soul had stayed in there, she could of come back, but she would be in terrible, terrible pain and neither of us would be able to die. That's how wizard marriages work." I didn't understand, how did Rodolphus survive then, still being married to her. "Georgie, if your mother had returned as a ghost, things would stay the same, except I would be slighty weaker and more disorientated." I think I now understood, but I saw dad couldn't talk anymore, I removed the firewhisky from his hand and levitated him upstairs, I placed him on his bed and shut the door quietly before I tip toed into my old room with Hermione, Fred and Angelina were in the living room. I finally climbed into bed and I was asleep instantly. I was so exhausted from everything that I didn't notice Hermione, lying as though she was immobulised, not moving at all, but a look of extreme pain on her face. Someone was invading her head.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**Fairwell Hermione**

* * *

><p>As I entered our room, I saw something was wrong. It had been 4 weeks since the funeral, I was getting better, so I thought Hermione would be as well, yet she kept getting worse. She had quit work, as she couldn't go in anymore, she was usually found asleep or throwing up. I was happy at first, hoping for another child, but I was wrong. I ran over to Hermione, who had collapsed on the floor,<p>

"Hermione! Come on! I'll get Fred to look after the twins, we need to take yo-" I suddenly dropped her as her skin went from lukewarm, to ice cold in seconds, her eyes, normally soft and brown, shot open, as a dark black. She cackled that familiar cackle as I backed away to the door.

"You thought you won didn't you Weasley, well you're wrong. I'm coming back thanks to her and that filthy sist-" She cut herself off and fell to the floor again. "G-Geo-George, help."

I recongised it as her voice. I ran to her side and lifted her light, frail body into my arms. She was sobbing hysterically, causing the twins to cry out for her. I panicked, dropping a shaking Hermione upon the sofa as I ran to the twins room. I grabbed them and apparted to the burrow. It was Fred's turn to stay here this week.

"Fred! FRED! HELP!" I yelled, entering the Burrow at full speed.

"Woah Georgio, calm down! Wh-"

"Hermione, Fred. I knew something was wrong. I'll be back soon." I threw the sobbing twins at him as he just stood there, looking bewildered. I apparated back to the now screaming Hermione, she was shaking so much I swear the floor was moving. "Shh, love, shh. Don't worry we're going now. Shh." I said, as we apparted to the hospital. As it was relatively late at night the entrance was virtually empty, except for a few healers.

A healer approached me, but froze and his mouth dropped open, I realised why when Hermione shook me off.

"You are not permitted to touch me in such an intimate way, Mr Weasley." I froze, her voice had changed, I refused to believe that this piece of vermin was returning again! It wasn't possible. "Although, when your pretty is gone maybe we can continued then." I couldn't believe her, I was ready to kill, but I knew I couldn't hurt my Hermione's body. "Soon, ah soon, the process will be complete. Soon she will be drained of all of her 'muchness' and I shall live as her!" The woman chortled evilly and the eyes turned to black again. I was still frozen in shook, yet I managed to run and catch her before she fainted to the ground.

"Excuse me sir, but what just happened?" A healer was trying to distract me as they pulled my Hermione away from me. I heard someone mutter, 'mental'.

"NO! NO! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND! NO! HERMIONE WAS, IS, GOOD! THAT IS HER! SHE IS BACK AGAIN!" I couldn't help it, I was now sobbing uncontrollably, I didn't even notice that a healer had moved me into his private office.

"Mr, Weasley? I need you to fully explain what happened back there." he said kindly enough, but I noticed the worry and fear in his voice.

"Lestrange." I spat out the name, noting how he paled slightly. " It was her, before the war, Hermione was stabbed viciously with an enchanted knife and it couldn't be healed, it happened to Ginny too, but hers was virtually cleared. I reckon that after I destroyed her, a part of her soul had been inplanted into Hermione's, causing her to become like Lestrange." Suddenly, my head clicked into place what was meant to happen. I realised this at the same time as the healer, Harry had experienced the exact same thing with old whatshisname.

"I am afraid, that if you have com-"

"No. She will not die. I will, WILL, find a cure. She promised, she did, she promised she would never EVER leave me." I was speaking softly, but the healer obviously recongised the danger signs.

"I'm afraid sir, you will only have 3 hours or so until the process is complete, your wife will die and Mrs Lestrange will return. We cannot let that happen, so she will be killed. I am truly sorry."

I sat there in shock as he lead me into a waiting room, he told me to stay here and he would fetch me when I was permitted to see her.

"Good Godric George, what the he-" I wasn't listening, I was thinking. I needed to save Hermione, but I was not going to leave her side. I needed help.

"FRED! You're here, good I need help." I exclaimed, I noticed how he rolled his eyes at Angelina and Luna, they were holding the twins but I didn't acknowledge this. I explained to Fred everything that had happened. The girls were crying at the end, but Fred had a blank expression on his face.

"Smell that George."

"Whatcha mean Fred?" I was scared now.

"The smell of regret and punishment."

I clearly looked dazed, so he pulled me into the gleaming corridor and explained his devilish thoughts. He wanted me to try and shpw her our happy memories, as Lestrange didn't like happiness, in fact, the thought of love or joy would probably kill her.

"Fred, how do I do that?" I asked as a healer came to take me to her.

"I'll sort it, don't worry!" He yelled, aparating out of here.

"Shh, hold on love, we'll get her out, she'll leave think of our children, our wedding! Please Hermione don't leave me, not now." I was pleading with her. Fred had brought the scrapbook and every special thing of hers. I didn't even notice him though, I was throwing everything at Hermione, hoping to bring her back, it wasn't working. I forced an eye open and I saw they were losing color, not long until they would be completely black. "Look Hermione! Fred's brought Molly and Fred, look, say hello to mummy Molly." I whispered, but to no avail.

"George?" Although she whispered my name, it sounded so lound to my ears.

"Yes? Yes, what is it love?"

"Molly, Fred, let me-" I gave them to her, glad that she was speaking, showing life. I placed my hand on her thigh and she smiled slightly at me. "I know, I know, mama loves you too." She cooed at the twins. I saw hers hands begin to shake, so I removed the children and placed then in a near by cot.

"Thank godness yo-" I started, but she dropped into the bed, her breathing turning very shallow. "'Mione, you ok? Hermione?" I was starting to panic.

"Georgie" She whispered, twitching her fingers slightly. I grabbed her hand, kissing it everywhere. I moved my hand to caress her face. I kissed her wherever I could.

"Hermione, do not do this to me. you're the most amazingly, astounding, wonderful girl, woman that I've ever known... I couldn't live without you. You're gonna die an old... an old lady warm in her bed, not here, not this night. Not like this, do you understand me?" I said, I was trembling with fear, Hermione was smiling softly.

"Georgie, you are the best thing has ever happened to me, and I will always love you. Please, please, never, ever forget that. I love you." Then it was over, her hand, limp in mine, the fire, although weak, in her eyes, was gone. Her beauty reaplaced with a wickness so undescrible.

"Well, looks like someone's been through a, moving, few minutes have they?" I stared at Hermione, well Bellatrix. It was odd, a warm feeling spread through my body and I gazed at, everything was perfect because this woman was beautiful. She had gorgeous black eyes and curly brown hair. There was something enchanting about her.

"GEORGE! Oh god, I'm so so-" I heard harry saying at the door, I ignored him though, all my attention was focused on the beautiful witch in front of me. She stepped towards me, ignoring Harry as well, she stroked my face and she leaned forward to kiss me. I was rooted to the spot, not able to believe that this lovely woman seemed to like me.

"Like HELL! STUPEFY!" I heard, and then I felt cold again.

"Wha-" I asked, I looked for Hermione, but she wasn't on the bed, where I had left her. What was happening?

"Please come with me." Someone said to me, dragging me out of the room. I was dazed, where was Hermione? Where were my children?

"Please, what has happened, where is she? Where is my wife?" The look on the poor wizards face was telling me what I didn't want to know, but I had to be sure.

"Sir, I'm afraid your wife passed away. Mrs Lestrange took over her body, casting the imperius curse, or something like that, over you. She knew that if you were in love with her, no one would question you, as she could just remove the memory of Mrs Weasley almost dying. Only hers eyes changed colour, which is very rare, we will be looking into that for you. I would suggest that you go home and discuss what shall happen for the future. Your twin, I believe, took the young twins to a place called 'The Burrow'. I'm so sorry sir." The man left me, in a distraught state at the fireplace in St Mungos, before he disappeared back to the room.

How I managed to arrive at the Burrow, I don't know, all I remember is a sobbing Ginny, clutching little Molly to her chest. I saw Fred, without seeing him. I just wanted to get away from it all. It was killing me slowly, if it weren't for the children, I would poison myself. But I wouldn't leave them parentless. I ran into the house, I knew dad would understand. He would help.

"DAD! Help me! Please!" I shouted, running up the stairs, tears were streaming down my face now. I got to his room and it was empty. I just broke down. I fell to the floor and sobbed, I had never cried so much. The only important women in my life had gone, all I had left was George and dad, if they go, I have nothing to live for.

"Dada?" I froze, why was someone calling me 'dada'? The twins were only a couple months old, they couldn't speak yet, could they?

"DADA!" I spun around to see a grinning Ginny, holding little Molly, who was now in tears in well. Something clicked and I ran over to her, scooping the little girl up in my arms, laughing through my tears at her little face.

"Did you just call me 'dada'?" She looked at me with her now beautiful brown eyes, just like her mothers, and she seemed to look right into my soul clenching her little fists before repeating herself.

"Dada." I had never been more proud, then Fred appeared, carrying little Fred. Little Fred was beaming and then he did something that stopped my heart.

"Mama." I couldn't believe this! The twins were only hours late, Hermione would never here them speak, never see them married, never see them off to Hog-. I had to stop myself from dissolving in tears again.

"Hello baby, what did you say?" I asked him, lifting him up to join Molly.

"Mama." My grin had never been wider, even though the most horrific event had just happened.

"Listen, mate, you need to come with me. It's pretty urgent." I looked up from the children, who were now poking each other with their fingers. I handed them to Ginny and followed a nervous Fred downstairs.

"What is it. I can't let them leave my sight. What do you want, quickly!" I said, hoping I would be able to go upstairs soon.

"George, they caught her and locked her up. It is now Bellatrix, but I think she is still in Hermione's body. Percy has just persueded the ministry for you to control her, meaning you can kill her, as viciously as you want." I was shocked. I had never wanted a person more dead then I wanted her. I wasn't a violent or torturous person, but this 'thing' had ruined my life and the twins life and I was going to kill her. I looked at Fred and he nodded before grabbing my hand before we left, arriving outside Azkaban.

"Lestrange." I said to the weary guard. He nodded and beckoned us to follow him up the prison. One thing I noticed about this place was the warmth, it was supposed to be guarded by dementors, yet it was warm. Why?

"George!" I looked at Fred, who was holding my arm tightly, he had paled so much it panicked me. I looked to where he was pointing and I felt the scars on the back of my hand begin to tingle.

"Godric, that's a sight." I said under my breath so only Fred could hear. It was Umbridge, but not the same. The one we knew was fat and obsessed with her cats and anything oink and she enjoyed inflicting pain upon others. Yet now, she sat in a cell with only a dementor to talk to. Her hair was in need of a good brush and she really need to change from that awful prison sack. She was standing, looking out of her window, clearly trying to avoid the dementor at all costs. I knew Fred hated her so much, because she had inflicted awful pain upon Angelina, yet, although I did hate her, I was sorry for her as well. It was because of her that Hermione and I got to know each other and because of her that we got our shop to sell even more products. We walked past her cell as she was muttering to her self, something about 'telling the minister.' I pulled Fred away from her as we continued to climb higher and higher into Azkaban. It grew colder the higher we got, because the prisoners up here had to share a cell with 2 or 3 dementors. It was truely horrific. Then I saw her. It wasn't Hermione, it was her, transfigured in her. I was ready kill, but, I was going to play with my food before I ate it.

"Evenin' Bella." I said, clearly shocking Fred, who had expected me to kill her without a second thought. I looked at him and asked him to leave, to wait outside with the guard after he had escorted us into a private room. After they left, I saw the woman tremble. I looked into her eyes, and saw the fear, yet I felt no remorse. she deserved this and everything else.

"P-pppl-please George." I was shocked, how did she know my name, how did she know I wasn't Fred.

"Why? Why shouldn't I kill you? You have ruined my life. Completely ruined it! WHY!" I yelled at her, she shook more, but I couldn't care less. I even ignored her as she started to cry.

"George, please, I-I know I deserve this, but, but just let me explain first." I looked at her disgusted, but I wanted to know what had gone through her mind, so i nodded and she explained.

"George, when I was 18, and had just finished my years at Hogwarts, I was forced to marry Rodolphus Lestrange. I never liked him, he was 3 years older then me, but even at school, he leered at me. I knew I couldn't say no, so I went ahead with it and all I can say, is that I have never, ever regretted anything more. I never wanted to kill, I never asked for this. I wanted-want- to be normal. Your mother was at school the same time as me. I have never pitied others nor felt jealousy, except when I saw her. She had Arthur, they were-are- perfect for each other. Even at the age of 15, I knew that I wanted a boy to look at me the way he looked at her, the way they looked at each other. I wanted to feel love and I wanted it to b returned, course, no one ever cared what I thought. Even when I was married, Rod still treated me like a little school girl. One day, the Dark Lord was over and I had been banished from the parlor, I was told to wait for Rod in the bedroom, course, not one to follow orders, I listened at the door. I had my ear pressed against the door for a few seconds, but then the door flew open and a raging Rodolphus stood there. Inside I was burning, as all 12 men started at me, but on the outside, I laughed and said, oh well, looks like I can't take part after all. This made them all laugh, especially the Dark Lord, so I was invited in and I was proved useful for luring men into dark places then the others would finish the job.

However, I got tired of this, I wanted to kill, I wanted praise rather then lustful looks. So I asked if I could finish the men myself, Rod just laughed but told me to do whatever the hell I wanted, as long I made dinner for him and was in bed every night before him. This suited me, I hired a house elf to do all the work and stayed as far away from the manor as possible, returning at last second and then pretending to be asleep so I didn't need to talk to him. When the Dark Lord disappeared, I don't no what happened, I went mental I guess and killed 13 muggles and 2 aurors, earning me my stay in this place. But I stayed, knowing that the outside world was a lot crueller. When I finally escaped, I don't remember much, but I know that deep down, I was mental, I needed a lot of help, but I would never get it. When I see your family, jealousy builds up inside me and I just kill, hoping to be praised, but it doesn't work, it only leaves them dead. When I died, it was the best thing in the world, I was free, only to have Rod return me and imperise me to imperise him so he could still be awful, yet no one could blame him. I killed your mother as a type of revenge, I do regret that now. I never wanted any of this to happen, I never wanted any of you to die because of me. I am sorry, but I deserve death, I welcome it, just please, don't make it to painful." I was flabbergasted! Never, ever had someone been so open about their feelings to me before. I almost felt sorry for the sobbing woman, but I was going to kill her. She did deserve that.

"Sorry, but I will kill you know, but at least you show remorse for your actions. AVADA KEDAVRA!" I yelled, it was exhilarating to do that. The last thing I saw in her eyes was a mere glimmer of hope at a better life in the afterworld. I walked out the room and nodded to he guard. He shot in to the room as me and Fred left that place with grins on our faces.

* * *

><p><strong>Bit of a shock and quite OOC for both George and Bella, but I will always believe that she is a good character! And George had to kill her someway!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

**The End**

* * *

><p>"Please slow down Fred! We'll be there in a minute!" I yelled, we were, for once, early for the train. Fred and Molly were starting their second year at Hogwarts. I couldn't believe how fast the time had gone. It was hard to believe that my children, Hermiones children were 12 already and she had missed all their growing up. I missed her every minute of every day, but I learned to move on. Killing Bellatrix had been the making of getting better. It healed a hole that had started forming. Everyday I miss her less and less, but the pain will never leave me.<p>

"Daddie!" that was Molly, she was scared of going threw the barrier, she used logic a lot, so magic was a lot more, boring with her. She and her brother were exact opposites. He was adventerous, not unlike myself, but Molly, well Molly was her mother without a doubt. She had her eyes and her brains. She knew everything already. Quite handy with the shop. I grabbed her hand and we charged through the barrier after Fred. Seeing the Hogwarts Express again was so emotional, it brought back so many memories. I smiled fondly, hoping that, one day, my children would have happy memories of this train. As soon as Molly saw her friends, she shot off, leaving me on my own. I saw Fred talking with Harry and Ginny, so I walked over to speak with them.

"Merlin, time goes quick doesn't it! I mean, I remember when WE first stepped through the barrier!" I heard Fred saying, he said this last year as well, it made me laugh at how old we appeared to be getting.

"Hey, didn't you say that las year, looks like you're losing the plot mate!" I heard Harry say in return, wrapping his arm around Ginnys waist.

"Woah, we never had the plot in the first place!" I said, joining in. They just laughed at that.

As I watched the scarlet train set off into the distance, I felt a pang in my stomach, knowing I would soon be with Hermione, because every day I got closer. I smiled and held my wedding ring. I would never ever let go of it. Never.

"Soon, love, soon." I said, smiling as I imagined her and mum watching over us, everything was going to be fine. All was well.

* * *

><p><strong>Je suis fini! Whatcha think then? Leave a review!<strong>


End file.
